The Coven
by kimbocymru1
Summary: After meeting a stranger outside a club who sets her body on fire, Bella's life takes a drastic turn. Kidnapped parents, ransom notes and a bronzed haired God that seems to want to simultaneously save her and kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you all like it and leave me some love.**

**Thanks to BlackHale for her awesome skills. xx**

The bass pounded through the club of writhing, sweaty bodies, dancing on and around each other. The air smelled of smoke, booze, sweat and sex. Lights flared around the floor, fluorescent pinks, yellows and greens, masking the sin and debauchery oozing from the building.

Edward strolled passed the dance floor, towards the bar and ordered himself a shot of tequila. Alcohol didn't effect his system, but he needed to blend in with the humans. His kind had lived in secret for thousands of years. For all intent and purpose, vampires were myths, created by superstitious humans in the late 1600's. Now, they were used for Halloween costumes and gimmicks.

Edward kept his eye on the man he had followed in to 'La Belle', a nightclub infamous for drugs, sex and dodgy dealings.

The man was as tall as Edward, as many of them were. He had dark skin and long black hair. Dressed to kill, literally. The man donned a long black leather jacket, black leather pants and black boots. Surprisingly, however, the guy wore a bright blue shirt with a picture of 'Mr. Happy' on it. Odd that this one seemed to have somewhat of a sense of humour. 'Mr. Happy' was glancing around the club like a scared mouse, waiting for a predator to pounce.

Two other men approached him, dressed similarly and both as tall as the first. Edward smelled the air. Vampires definitely, but nomad's. He knew they were dangerous. He smelled the foul stench of dirt, old blood and fear. Most humans, although unaware that vampires were anything but myths, tended to avoid them. They didn't purposely bypass them, but knew instinctively that they were not, well, human.

The dark skinned vamp seemed to be getting angry and was flailing his arms around, gesturing wildly at his brother's who looked through his outburst. The blonde headed brother grabbed 'Mr. Happy's' shoulder and dragged him towards the back exit of the club.

Edward placed his glass back on the bar behind him and slowly moved towards the exit.

"Hey baby, you leaving? I was hoping you and I could spend some time together." A red headed woman, who was barely concealed by the mesh top and denim skirt said, stroking his arm, trying to pull him into a kiss.

He gently pushed her away, looking her dead in the eye. "You're not my type" he mumbled and started again towards the exit of the club.

Pushing the metal security door, leading to the alleyway, Edward reached out with his mind, trying to hear the retreating gang.

"No James, I swear I didn't. I lost him a few blocks away. He was definitely following me though. Do you think they know about us? About what we're doing?" Said Mr Happy.

Edward stalked the group, staying in the shadows. He realised the lackey he was previously following was this James guy's subordinate. He trailed after his master, head down in submission.

"If you're sure you lost him, Laurent, then we believe you" James replied calmly.

Mr. Happy, or Laurent, raised his head and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you James, I would never let you down, you know that"

James nodded and took out his mobile phone. He punched a few digits into the keypad and raised it to his ear.

"Victoria, have you completed your mission?" he barked down the phone.

Edwards heightened hearing picked up the reply as the other vampire spoke.

"Yes sir. They have been acquired and the ransom is being delivered as we speak. My sources report that the woman is not at her apartment so getting in and leaving the note shouldn't be too much of a problem" The woman replied, sickly sweet.

"Good girl" James grinned as he snapped the phone closed.

Edward took out his phone and snapped a few photos of the men. He didn't recognise them himself, but hoped his brothers could find some matches.

There was no point going after them tonight. Edward had no tangible proof, other than the phone call he witnessed, that they were nomad. They smelled nomad, but these things could be easy to fabricate.

Creeping back through the alley, away from the group, Edward sent the photos through to the lab. He also text Ben, the resident computer whiz, advising him to clean up the images and check them with the others.

All vampire covens were listed on his families 'most wanted' list. Any trouble and they were added in order to identify them, should other problems occur in the future. Factions of vampires were grouped together so that the Coven had access to all possible associates. Ben had created the system in the early nineties. Before then, files with fuzzy and out of focus pictures were used. There were three large rooms dedicated to them back at the base. The invention of the computer helped them immensely, not to mention the drag of moving the vast amount of paper whenever they had to find somewhere new to live.

Ben sent through a text saying he had received the files and would start working on them straight away. He congratulated Edward for a job well done, knowing it would piss him off. When the Coven was first initiated, Edward was the only member that would never gloat when a mission had been successfully completed. Once the group cottoned on to this they started congratulating each other on the most superficial things. They had started slapping themselves on back when they sat on the couch or answer the phone.

In order to survive, vampires had to drink blood. Most killed Humans, although a minority only fed from animals, like Edward and his 'family'.

Most vampires were taught about the Volturi by their sires. Even though the Volturi didn't think or teach that drinking animal blood was the way to live, they did make it clear that there were an array of willing humans, eager to oblige any Vampire needing blood. A vampire's bite releases a toxin into the blood, making the host's body alive with pleasure. Every vampire knew instinctively when to stop, before killing the participant.

Of course, not all vampires felt the need to stop. Some, like nomads, killed every time. They fed once every few days, and their victims were hardly ever willing, or lived to tell the tale.

As he neared the end of the alleyway, making his way towards the front of the club he smelled something sweet, and completely mouth watering. Peering around the wall, he saw a woman with long chestnut coloured hair. She was taking on her phone and was obviously frustrated and angry with whomever she was talking to.

He hid in the shadows once more, watching her silently. Her scent was intoxicating.

Strawberries and cream.

He also noticed how beautiful she was. He had never wanted blood so much. She was waving her hands around, tugging on her long, wavy hair, pacing up and down the pavement as she spoke to the deep voice on the other side of the line.

"I've told you this before, Mike. You and I are no longer an 'us'. We haven't been since Saturday. You have no right to call me and demand I get home." she hissed.

"I have every right Isabella. I love you. Your mine, whether you like it or not" the male voice shouted in reply.

"One last time Mike, I. Do. Not. Love. You. I never did and I never will! A two month relationship was all we had!" She spat down the phone.

"Get your ass home, right now Isabella" the voice replied with a chilling calmness.

"No. I'm out with friends. Leave me alone Mike, or I'll call the cops!" she shouted, hanging up and sitting on the pavement, burying her head in her hands.

Before the thought even crossed his mind, Edward was standing next to her. She looked up, sensing someone's presence. Her eyes were glassy and puffy from the tears that were streaming down her face. Her jaw slackened as she looked at him, her heart rate accelerating.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude but I overheard your fight and wondered if you were okay. Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing to the pavement. She smiled softly and nodded at him. He sat down, facing straight ahead, afraid that if he glanced at her neck, he would do something he regretted.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" she muttered quietly, rubbing her hands together.

"Were you talking to a boyfriend?" Edward asked, knowing the answer.

"Ex, if you could even call him that. He's so possessive and jealous. Two of the many reason why our relationship was so brief." she replied, rubbing her fingers under her eyes to remove the moisture.

"He doesn't like that you're out huh?" Edward grinned.

God, this woman was amazing. To call her beautiful was a complete understatement. He couldn't think of an appropriate word for her. Her eyes were huge, doe-like and a deep chocolate colour. She wore a deep blue dress that plunged down her chest, showing the swell of her breasts. Edward had the sudden urge to ask what colour underwear she had on. He stopped himself, milliseconds before that thought could voice itself. How fucking embarrassing would that have been?

"No, he seems to think he has some sort of claim to me. I went on three dates with him, and only because his father works with mine. I was never attracted to him. I only went through with the dates because I felt sorry for him...and why am I telling you all this?" She finished with a chuckle.

Edward chuckled back. Her voice was mesmerising. Soft, gentle and lovely.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with just the sound of their breathing and the bass from the club behind them. Edward's attention was pulled towards a young woman exiting the club, wondering where her friend had run off to. Evidentially Bella was the woman in question as Edward saw Bella and himself in her mind.

_Jesus, just when I think she's too shy to get lucky in a club like this..._the woman thought as she moved towards them.

"Bella?" Edward turned towards the female voice to his side. She was a slight woman, with shoulder length auburn hair. She smiled coyly at Bella.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I thought you'd gone home." she smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the puffiness of Bella's eyes.

_Shit, has she been crying, _Edward heard her think.

Edward was one of a minority within the vampire 'community' who possessed a gift. All vampire's possessed heightened senses; hearing, speed, strength, but few had unique talents. Edward could hear people's thoughts. It was usually highly annoying and thankfully, after many years of practice, he had mastered the art of blocking the mindless thoughts bombarding his brain.

Come to think about it, Edward realised he hadn't heard a thought of Bella's since he first saw her.

He opened his mind, trying to tune into her head. He heard her friends thoughts, and the thoughts of others mulling around them, but not Bella's. His eyebrows creased as he looked at her talking to her friend. She seemed intelligent enough when he had spoken to her, meaning there was at least a few thoughts floating about in there, but he heard absolutely nothing. It was extremely frustrating, but oddly comforting. He never contemplated that there could be someone who didn't voice their thoughts to him directly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" He heard Bella say, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Edward." he stated quietly, glancing over at her friend who was smirking at him. What the hell was she smirking at?

"Would you like to come and join us of a drink Edward? I was just telling Kate that you sort of talked me down from the proverbial 'Mike' ledge." she giggled, making him grin.

"I would love to, but I need to go. Got lots of things to do tonight unfortunately" he replied, standing up and offering his hand to help her up as well.

She reached out as he captured her small hand, engulfing it in his. Electricity sparked and travelled up his arms and through his limbs. The current swam through his body, racing through his venomous veins and exploding in his groin. His cock swelled and strained against the zip of his jeans and he instantly had to fight the urge to jump Bella, here and now.

She must have felt the same spark as he did. She flinched away from his touch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Seconds later she raised her eyes to his, the brown colour radiating lust and desire and he caught her scent again, only stronger.

Her arousal, she was as aroused as him. Shit, he needed to leave, now!

He coughed into his fist and looked at her face once again. Her hands were gripping the side of her dress, her breath shallow and her heart was pounding.

"It was nice to have met you Bella." he said, nodding his head at her friend, and then her, smirking crookedly at her before turning and walking away. He needed to get back straight away, before he took this human into the alley and fucked the life out of her.

~~**~##~**~~

Bella stared at the retreating form of Edward. He had calmed her down and simultaneously turned her into a big pile of goo in literally 4 minutes.

After spending two months tied to Mike Newton's hip, she had decided to call her college friend, Kate and arrange a night out.

She had broken things up with Mike last week after he punched a waiter for smiling at her. She'd had enough. She liked to think that she was smart and independent; two things she could never be should she stay with Mike. Hence the break-up.

Mike was actually cool as a cucumber the night she told him it was over. He had looked shocked at first, which frankly shocked the shit out of her. Could he honestly have believed things were working? She hadn't kissed him and flinched away from him when he tried to hold her hand. What really surprised her was that he had grinned at her and told her she'd come running back when she realised they were made for each other; that she was his. Possessive prick!

Tonight's phone call was the last straw. Mike had called her a total of 22 times in the past 6 days, threatening and verbally violent. She shuddered at the memory of their time together and instantly stilled when her thoughts returned to Edward. She found herself wondering why he had approached her of all people. She realised that she was somewhat...pretty? But knowing that some of the women in that club were absolutely gorgeous, why would he speak to her? Okay, so he heard her having an argument with Mike, but still...

"Jesus Bella, they just fall at your feet huh? And there was me thinking you needed to get laid" Kate smirked, dragging Bella back to reality and back towards the club.

"Actually Kate, I think I'm done for the night" she said, pulling back her arm. Kate turned with a worried expression clouding her features.

"You sure sweetie? We haven't been out for more than 3 hours. There are plenty of eligible young men in there for you to pounce on" she whined.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound like a killjoy but I just want to go home and sleep. Please don't let me ruin your night. Go! Have fun and call me in the morning with all the naughty details" Bella smiled, slapping Kate's ass teasingly.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Be careful getting home" Kate replied, kissing Bella's cheek.

Bella walked towards the curb of taxi's and jumped into the back of the first. She relayed her address to the driver as he turned towards the steady stream of traffic.

Bella tried to think of anything other than Edward, even briefly pondering over Mike's new tactic to get her back, but her mind kept drifting to the beautiful stranger on the pavement.

Her attention kept shifting to Edward. His hair, completely wild, shiny bronze spikes sticking out at every angle. His eyes, full of expression and golden in colour. He was tall, 6" 3, maybe 4 she guessed and his body was lean, his muscles defined but not huge. His skin was pale, making his hair and eyes look more vibrant.

When he had helped her to stand she felt like she'd been hit by lightening. Electricity coursed through her veins, setting her blood on fire and her heart pumping madly. By the time she had let his hand go her underwear was soaked. What the hell was going on? How was this man turning her on so much by touching her hand? She imagined how it would feel if he touched her...

"Excuse me, that's $3.95 please." the taxi driver shouted through the perspex sheet separating them.

"Um, sure. Keep the change" she said, handing him a $5 bill, blushing furiously at her thoughts.

Before entering her building, Bella sat on the stoop and lit a cigarette. She hardly ever smoked, only when she was stressed out, however since seeing Mike she seemed to be smoking a hell of a lot more. She closed her eyes as she inhaled, letting the nicotine hit her, calming her quickly. Second only to the four minutes with Edward, she added to herself.

As if she had wished out loud, she heard her name being called.

"Bella?" She looked across the street at the looming form of Edward.

_Edward? What the fuck? What so now now I just think of him and he appears? Is God trying to tell me something? Hey, God, pot of Gold wouldn't go amiss!_

"Edward! Hey!" she smiled, waving slightly as he crossed the street, somewhat wary that he had appeared out of nowhere. _If you go out of your brain a little more, maybe you'd notice things a bit more! _She mentally berated herself.

"Am I disturbing you?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. I was just having a quick cigarette before heading in." she replied, gesturing towards the step she occupied. Edward sat next to her, angling his body towards her.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked quietly, grabbing his own cigarettes and lighting one up.

"Um..sure, when the night was young." she giggled, taking another drag. "Then there was the whole possessive prick incidence"

"You came straight home when I left you then?" he asked, cocking his head towards her.

"Yeah" she nodded, stubbing out her cigarette on the floor and throwing it into the dustbin."You live near?"

"Sure, not far. I just like to walk around. Would you like to go for a walk?" Edward asked her, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Not much of a walker sorry, especially in Manolo's" Bella grinned. "I was just going to make some tea. Would you like some?" she asked hitching her thumb towards the door.

She had no idea what made her ask this perfect stranger up to her apartment for tea. Infact she instantly regretted saying it. She should have been suspicious, saying good night and locking the door behind her, but something about him made her feel safe. Like she could take on anything with him at her side. He seemed to calm her more than nicotine had ever done. Like as if she could feel an addiction to his smile and smell and voice coming to the surface, threatening to take over.

_Shit, I've just touched his hand for Christ sake!_

"Um..sure" Edward shrugged, throwing his own cigarette into the dustbin and standing up.

Shit. Was she really allowing this guy up to her apartment? Two seconds later she had her answer...

Hell yeah.

She opened the front door and held it open for him to pass. Edward shook his head at her and lifted his arm over her head to open the door and let her through first. She smirked at his chivalrousness and started towards the stairs. The elevator hadn't worked for months, not that she cared really, she preferred the stairs. They made her feel like she was actually doing some exercise.

Edward walked up the stairs behind her. She could feel his eyes roaming her ass and legs as she climbed, making her body shiver and break out in goose pimples.

Stopping at her apartment, she fished around in her bag for her keys. The bag wasn't that big, but every time she put her hand in to retrieve them she felt like she had borrowed it from Mary Poppins and was about to pull a lamp from it. Feeling around the bottom, she glanced up at Edward who was leaning against the door frame, watching her with mild amusement. She smirked in his direction and turned her attention back the key situation.

Finally grasping her diamanté shoe keyring, she yanked the keys out, unfortunately sending a tampon flying across the room in the process. She couldn't be more embarrassed. Her face blushed as she scurried over towards the thing and threw it back in her bag. She glanced again at Edward who looked like he was trying his best not to laugh in her face. With a growl she unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

Bella lived humbly. Her apartment was small but suited its purpose as she was the only one who lived there. Walking through the front door, the living room opened up with the open plan kitchen on the opposite side of the room and the bedroom and bathroom to the right hand side. It was sparsely furnished, but again, served its purpose as she was hardly ever there.

Taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook behind the door she gestured for Edward to take his off as well.

"I'll keep it on actually. I'm still a little cold" he smiled tightly. Bella nodded at him, suddenly wondering whether her cosy little apartment looked to run down to his eyes. Her doubts flew out the window as Edward parked himself on her sofa and asked whether she had any red wine, rather than tea. At least he planned to stay for a little while.

Walking into the kitchen Bella opened a bottle of wine and brought two glasses back into the living room with her. Edward was sitting stiffly in her sofa. The image made her want to chuckle.

This huge man was sitting on her tiny, ratty sofa, with his knees hauled up towards his chin as he tried to get comfortable. Evidently the coffee table was too close for him to stretch his long legs out. Bella giggled softly as she set the bottle and glasses down, moving around the table and pulling it away from the sofa. Edward grinned awkwardly and made use of the extra leg room.

"So what is it you do?" Bella asked as Edward sipped his wine.

"Um...I'm sort of law enforcement I suppose" Edward shrugged, trying his best not to lie too much to her.

"Really, my father was Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Do you know him?" Bella asked.

"I've heard of him, but am yet to meet him unfortunately." Edward replied.

After a few minutes of silence Bella spoke up again. "Why don't we play 20 questions?" she asked, setting her glass down on the old oak coffee table and tucking her legs under her bottom. Edward quirked an eyebrow at her, confusion clouding his face. She surmised that even if nothing ever happened between them romantically, something she really hoped for, she admitted to herself, she at least wanted them to be friends. He seemed nice and he had proved he was caring and kind when he approached her outside the club.

"What? Have you never played before?" she asked, surprised. Edward shook his head as Bella explained the rules. "It's an easy way of finding out thing about the other. It's fun" she smiled, causing Edward to mimic her.

"Okay, Favourite...colour?" Bella started

"Brown" Edward replied after a while. Bella frowned slightly. His favourite colour was brown? She found that rather odd.

"What's yours?"

"Gold" Bella blurted out. Before tonight, her answer would have been blue, but as soon as she saw his eyes, gold had instantly replaced it.

They continued on with the game, each finding out each other's favourite songs, movies, places etc. Edward suddenly stiffened, emitting a low growl from his chest, just as there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Isabella? Are you there? I know you are, so open this damn door!" Mike screeched from outside.

"Shit! That's Mike!" Bella hissed, placing her face in her hands. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Do you need me to take care of this?" Edward asked, looking annoyed as hell.

"What are you going to do? I don't want you to punch him or anything" she asked from beneath her hands.

"I won't hurt him, just go and open the door and follow my lead" Edward replied, standing and grabbing Bella's hand, pulling her towards the door. Edward leaned against the wall next to the door as Bella opened it slightly.

"Mike, it's 2 am. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, keeping the door closed most of the way.

"I told you Isabella, I don't like you going out without me. It will not happen again, do you understand me you little..." Mike stopped just as Edward came into sight.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked, opening the door wider and placing his hands around Bella's waist.

Bella shivered at the contact, her body flushing as moisture seeped into her underwear. Her body relaxed against Edward's chest as he stroked the skin of her tummy. Her skin broke into goose bumps immediately. Initially she thought it was the icy temperature of his fingertips but soon realised it was the 30,000 volts of electricity coursing between their bodies.

Mike was seething. His body was shaking, fists clenched as he walked towards the pair.

"You fucking slut! Fucking behind my back are you? Do you think I'm a fool?" he screamed in Bella's face, causing Edward to push Bella behind him and stand up fully, towering over Mike.

Mike's eyes widened slightly before he backed away.

"I'm sorry, but as I see it, you two broke up, therefore whoever Bella is 'fucking' as you so eloquently put it, is none of your business. So fuck off so I can make my girl scream!" Edward finished with a chuckle as Mike's face turned red.

"How long has this been going on Bella? How could you cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat Mike! I broke up with you last week. We were never a couple anyway, we went on three dates! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella said, peering from behind Edwards back and wrapping her arms around his side. "Go away and leave me alone Mike"

Mike stood still, cursing and shooting daggers at Bella for a few minutes, until Edward decided enough was enough.

"Well then, Mike, Bella and I are going to go in that room there.." he started, pointing towards the bedroom "You are more than welcome to stay where you are but I wouldn't recommend it. Bella's not going to be doing any sleeping tonight. Now, Fuck. Off!" he finished, pushing Mike into the hallway and slamming the door on him.

Bella rushed to the door and stood on her tip toes to look out of the peep hole. Mike was retreating down the corridor, punching walls as he went.

She let out a little chuckle and started to turn around to congratulate Edward on a job well done.

She felt Edward's warm breath on the back of her neck for a split second before his lips made contact with the skin of her shoulder. She moaned uncontrollably as his hand brushed the hair behind her ear. Edward kissed from her shoulder up to behind her ear, dragging his tongue across her earlobe and sucking on it slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of Mike" Bella moaned out as Edwards other hand grasped her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"My pleasure" he replied huskily, pushing her further into the door and pressing his body against her. He plunged his hands into her hair and tugged the ends slightly, causing Bella to arch towards him and moan softly.

"I've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I do right now" Edward whispered, centimetres away from her lips.

Bella reached up slightly, tentatively brushing her top lip against his bottom. Edward snarled and dipped his head lower, capturing her mouth heatedly, tracing his tongue against hers. Bella's arms moved of their own volition, wrapping around Edwards neck and pulling him closer.

She'd kissed a few people in her short 26 year old life, but this was beyond anything else she had experienced. Edward's soft lips teased and nipped at her, sending waves of arousal around her body, making her moan into his mouth. Edward moved his hands under her ass and hoisted her body up, holding her against the door. Bella's legs wrapped around Edward's waist as he ground his rather impressive erection into her heat. They were both panting, hands wandering under clothes, touching each other's skin.

Edward's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, which just happened to be very close to her core. Bella moaned loudly, pushing her head back against the door and grinding her hips wantonly against Edward.

"Shit! I'm sorry Bella, but I need to take this. I'm sort of on call" Edward grumbled, dropping her legs to the floor but holding onto her face, his body still impossibly close as he reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"What?" Edward growled down the line as a high pitched voice muttered something fast.

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me, Alice" Edward muttered, causing the voice to slow.

Bella wondered who the hell Alice was. Was he married, did he have a girlfriend?

Shit!

Bella wondered what type of person would make out and practically dry hump someone without finding out something as important as that!

Edward sensed Bella pulling away, as Alice explained that she would, so ended the call as quickly as possible, promising to check in soon and took her face in his hands.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to go. That was my brother's mate. I'm needed at home." Edward grumbled, placing his forehead against hers.

_Mate? __Who the fuck calls someone their 'mate'? _Bella thought before she spoke.

"I need to ask you something first, Edward" Bella said softly. "Do you have a girlfriend, or wife?" she asked, biting her lip painfully, waiting for the inevitable 'yes' response.

"No. No girlfriend, wife or significant other" Edward grinned, kissing her lips softly. Bella smiled in response and moved from the front of the door.

"Am I going to see you again, Edward?" Bella asked, suddenly afraid that she would wake from this incredible dream.

"Count on it" Edward smirked as he opened the door and strolled down the corridor and down the stairs.

Bella closed the door and slide to the floor, brushing her fingertips against her lips that still tingled with the thought of Edwards kisses. Still completely turned on she ran into her bedroom with the intention of sating her arousal.

There was a note on the bed, right next to a Polaroid picture of her parents, bleeding and tied up.

She screamed and ran for the phone just as someone banged on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**A/N **

**Thanks to everyone ho reviewed, you all rock!**

**Hugs and sloppy kisses to my Beta - Black Hale. Love ya! **

Edward heard her scream just as he exited the building. He caught the door before the latch hit, not that it mattered much, he would have broken the damn thing down if he needed to. He launched himself up the stairs and banged loudly on her door twice before calling out her name.

When Bella answered the door, she looked wild. Her face was red and wet with tears and her eyes were deathly afraid. She flung herself into Edward's arms.

"What's the hell is going on?" he shouted, carrying her into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I-I-I went into my bedroom...there are photos...oh, my god Edward, my parents!" Bella sobbed out. Edward placed her on the sofa and entered the bedroom where he found the photos and note. His mobile chirped with a message from Ben as he finished reading the ransom.

'Found info on nomads, Alice making up Guest Room!'

Walking back into the living room, Edward sat down and pulled Bella, who was lying in the foetal position onto his lap.

"Listen to me okay?" he started, brushing some hair away so he could see her face. "Your parent's are going to be fine. You need to go and pack a bag, whoever has them were obviously able to gain entry to this apartment without any noticeable struggle which means they could come back. You're not safe here, I'm going to take you back to my house and you can stay with me until we work this out okay? Is that okay with you? I know we don't really know each other that well, but I promise your safe with me" Edward said as she nodded her head.

"I _do _feel safe with you Edward" Bella sniffled, raising her head to look him in the face. "I don't really know why, but I trust you" She said, burying her head in his chest.

Edward stroked her hair for a few minutes then told her to pack some things.

As Bella went to into the bedroom, Edward paced. He should never have invited her to stay with him. The gang were going to ride him about this for years, even if Alice had foreseen it and readied the guest room. He and Ben were the only two in the family that were un-mated. Edward liked that. It made him more aware of what was important on a mission. He never had to think how his other half was doing, never had to miss his love. Life was simple and he got the job done.

After re-reading the note, Edward was suddenly reminded of the blonde nomad's phone conversation. That had included something about a ransom. He couldn't be sure that it was all connected of course, especially since he hadn't smelled nomad when he entered the building, let alone Bella's apartment, but he couldn't bear for something to happen to her. Something about this woman drew him in from the second he met her, when her hand had touched his, he was lost.

Walking away from her at the club had been hard. Edward realised how utterly stupid that sounded, nevertheless, the words were true. He had wandered around town for about 30 minutes, taking random side streets, trying to think of a way to see her again, without causing suspicion. To say he was surprised the see her sitting outside the building opposite him was an understatement, but he was ecstatic.

If he thought seeing her again was stupid, then going into her apartment and drinking with her was insane. The more inebriated she got, the stronger her scent got. He had even asked her for red wine. Normally vampires couldn't consume any human food or drink without being violently ill afterwards, but most alcohol, especially red wine didn't seem to have the same effect. Besides, red wine gave the illusion of blood, he'd still have to hack it up later but it didn't make him want to heave as he was drinking it.

When that Mike guy came banging at the door and it took all Edward had not to rip his throat out, but cosying up to Bella was a major plus side. If it hadn't been for Alice calling him and telling him to stop when he had pressed her against the door he would have carried her into the bedroom and stayed all night. Of course, Alice did call, saying she had seen him drinking from Bella. It was strange that he hadn't even thought about her blood at the time, he was more focussed on ripping her dress off.

Realising Bella had been a while, Edward listened for any movement. All he heard was crying. He rushed into the bedroom, where Bella was sat on the edge of her bed, clutching a large bag and sobbing quietly. He slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey. Please don't cry. I know you're scared and anxious and fuck I'd be more concerned if you weren't those things but we need to move. Have you managed to pack anything?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I packed some things, I just need something to wear to bed and a few pairs of jeans. How long am I staying with you?" Bella sniffed.

"You're staying as long as you need to, for as long as your safe. Jeans I can fetch for you but I'll ask Alice about the bed clothes, what do you normally wear to sleep?." Edward asked softly, standing and opening the wardrobe, pulling out a two pairs of jeans and folding them neatly into Bella's bag.

"Um...I don't usually wear anything actually, but I have to wear something if I'm sleeping in someone else's bed" she said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

Edward stopped dead at the thought of her naked in his bed. Then of course he started thinking of Bella and him naked in his bed. _She's just realised that her parents have been kidnapped you asshole! Show some fucking decency!_

Making out that her little confession hadn't bothered him in the least, he zipped it her bag closed and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'll ask Alice on sleep wear etiquette when we get to mine" he said, reaching his hand out for her to grab. She looked so lost, and it broke Edward's dead heart.

"C'mon, let's go" he said, helping her off the bed and dragging her towards the door.

After he locked the apartment Edward realised he hadn't driven tonight. He ran from the mansion towards the liquor store where he found Mr. Happy and then stalked him to the club. Edward wondered how he was going to explain this to Bella.

As they exited, Edward noticed Emmett's Jeep parked outside.

'_Fucking brilliant__'_ Edward thought.

They couldn't have sent a more inconspicuous car!

The headlights flashed as they neared the vehicle and the passenger side door opened. Edward sent a silent prayer that Emmett had at least stayed home. Thankfully, Emmett's mate Rosalie was in the driving seat.

Edward helped Bella into the back seat, along with her bag and climbed in after her, leaving the front seat unoccupied.

"So, I haul ass over here to pick you up and you haven't even got the decency to sit up front with me? Bad form!" Rose chuckled from the front as Edward growled at her. "Oh, lighten up. At least I didn't let Emmett come over, he was dying to!"

"I am forever grateful to you Rose" Edward replied stoically. Recognising his rudeness, Edward introduced Bella and Rose.

"Bella, this is Rose. Rose is my brother's wife. Rose, this is my...friend, Bella. She's going to be staying with us for a while"

"I thought Alice was your sister-in-law?" Bella asked quietly, no doubt hoping Rose wouldn't hear her.

"Alice is Jasper's wife, I have two brothers. Rose is married to Emmett." Edward replied, grinning at her confusion. Bella nodded her head in understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, Edward rubbing tiny circles into the palm of Bella's hand. It was incredibly soothing and soon Bella had fallen asleep, resting against Edwards shoulder.

"So, what's the deal?" Rose asked as soon as Bella's breathing had levelled out. "Did you decide that the veggie option wasn't working for you anymore?" she said, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Edward signed. Rose had always been a sarcastic bitch, but over the years her sarcastic tongue had sharpened and her bitchiness had subsided. She still loved to tease the living fuck out of him most of the time.

"So, have you suddenly taking to fucking humans again or is Alice right? Is she your mate?" Rose asked quietly. For once she didn't take the piss.

"I don't know about mate, Rose. I thought the point was to want a mate. I do not" Edward mumbled.

"Ha! You're telling me that if this human turned out to actually be your mate that you would turn your back? Jesus Edward, I agree that your somewhat cold most of the time but I thought even you were searching for some happiness. In fact I would have thought you of all people would want that!" Rose finished off as the Jeep crunched over the gravel of the mansions drive.

The Cullen Coven had purchased the mansion in the late 1930's. They had originally lived there for a few years, keeping any important documents regarding dangerous vampires in one of the many rooms the place housed. They found that battle scenes were easy to play out in the vast garden that the mansion had and Alice had more than one room for her shoes. They had eventually left after people started noticing they failed to age like normal 'humans' but had recently relocated back. In truth, Edward was ecstatic to leave their old home in Alaska. He had hated every minute of that place.

"Rose, keep your fucking voice down before you wake her up" Edward hissed, stroking Bella's hair as she slept.

"Well, I for one am glad someone has taken you down a peg or two!"

"In case you're forgetting, Rosalie, I am the one who saved your ass from being a pile of smoking ash! Remember that when you decide to mock me again!" Edward spat.

Rosalie had been turned after a very brutal attack. Though they didn't know for sure, they surmised that the vampire responsible intended to kill her but injected too much venom into her blood stream, thus causing the change. Luckily, Carlisle had found her dying in an alley way not far from where they had lived at that time. When she awoke, Rose was furious and ravenous. They had tried to tempt her with animal blood but she was so angry at her new life and her vicious attack that she rebelled and rampaged. She had gone missing for 3 months until they finally found her in a standoff with her sire. Even though Rose was a newborn and strong as hell, she would have been no match for him. He was older making him more skilled and had been gorging on humans for months, day after day, making him very powerful. They had barely managed to stop him ripping her head from her body. When they had eliminated him, Rose had finally come to her senses and gave the animal blood another shot.

"Have you told her what we are?" Rose asked quietly, bringing him back from his memories.

"No. Honestly, I have no idea how to. I'm going to speak to Alice once we get back"

Alice was, for want of a better word, psychic. She saw glimpses of the future, although they were subjective as people's minds changed.

Alice was human when she met Jasper. Jasper had been in a relationship with the woman who turned him; Maria. She had led him to believe that they were mates.

Jasper was running re-con one night and stumbled across Alice, who had been beaten and left in an alleyway to die. He once told Edward that as soon as he smelled Alice's blood he knew there was something different about her. Jasper had rescued her and brought her back to the mansion. Maria had gone ballistic, threatening to kill Alice if Jasper didn't take her away. Rose had kept Maria occupied while Jasper tended to Alice's injuries, but she was nearly dead. Jasper had decided to change her but when Maria found Alice, Jasper's venom was already changing her. Two days into the process, Maria had tried to kill Alice. Rose had found Maria, dagger in hand, poised straight for Alice's heart. They had fought and Rose had somehow managed to rip an arm from Maria by the time Edward and Jasper had arrived.

Edward didn't know what happened to Maria after that, only that Jasper had killed her. Jasper had never gone into details of his argument with Maria, only that it ended abruptly.

As fate decided, when Alice awoke, newborn and incredibly thirsty, Jasper took her under his wing, teaching her how to hunt. After Alice's newborn stage was dwindling, they both realised they were mates. Alice had told him she knew all along, she was just waiting for Jasper to realise.

Edward was brought back to reality just as the Jeep stopped outside the mansion. Esme, Edward's quasi-mother, was walking at human speed towards the car. When Edward opened the door and exited carrying Bella's sleeping form gently in his arms, Esme smiled widely.

"I knew your mate was out there somewhere, son." she squealed. Edward frowned and shushed her, looking at Bella.

"Calm down or you'll wake her!" Edward chuckled as Esme jumped up and down on the spot. Esme and Alice could literally have been related. Even though they looked nothing alike, their personalities were strikingly similar. Edward couldn't help but smile at how excited Esme was.

"I'm going to take her to lie down okay? She's had a rough night." He said, walking towards the house.

"Alice has made up the guest room for her Edward" Esme whispered.

"Not necessary, she'll stay in my room" Edward answered, not bothering to look around and see his mother's shocked look.

Walking into the foyer, Edward glanced around for the other members of the household. The living room was empty to his left and so was the kitchen, although that wasn't surprising considering no-one ate food.

He climbed the stairs towards his bedroom, stopping to peek into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Alice was sitting on the bed surfing on her laptop, no doubt purchasing more clothes for the household. She stopped and looked up at Edward with a big grin.

"Hi! Can I see her? I'm so looking forward to having a new sister, I've started filling the wardrobe already. I've made the guest bed and..."

"Alice! You're not having a new sister, she doesn't even know what we are! And thank you for the guest room but she's staying in my room." Edward whispered.

"Yeah, I saw that you'd do that, so I changed your sheets as well!" she said with a wave of her hand. "And don't worry, when you tell her, you may be surprised." Alice added, typing on her laptop again.

Edward quirked an eyebrow in Alice's direction hoping she would elaborate. When she didn't he ran to the third floor of the house, where his bedroom was. Although Vampires never slept, all the rooms were equipped with beds. The team had decided that, in case the house was broking into or investigated for some reason, they wanted the house to look as authentic as possible. Not that Edward really minded. When he wasn't out hunting or stalking potential threats, he loved to lie on the bed reading or listening to music. He actually found himself simply lying there, pretending to sleep occasionally. It was the one thing about his humanity that he missed. Along with the beds there was also a fully stocked fridge, something Edward was very grateful for now.

Edward's room was the only one on the third floor. The other 'couples' within the house tended to get carried away with each other, so in addition to a room on a different floor to the rest, it was also soundproof.

Edward kicked the door open and carried Bella over to the bed. Alice had changed the normal light blue duvet to a deep red silk with matching pillows with a black faux fur throw.

Pulling down the covers, Edward placed Bella in the centre and removed her shoes before pulling the blanket up over her. She stirred softly as Edward dropped the blanket, falling back into a deep sleep instantly. Edward moved over to the black leather chaise on the opposite side of the room and sat down, never once taking his eyes off the beauty in his bed.

~~*##*~~

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked Alice as he stood in the doorway of their room.

He had watched Bella sleep for a few hours before deciding it was probably beneficial to find out what the others had dug up on the three nomads he witnessed the previous night. Especially if they were responsible for the kidnapping.

"He's helping Ben with the photo's you took this evening." She replied from behind her laptop. "Do you think Bella would prefer blue or red shirts?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow towards Edward, who sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"_Shit_" Edward thought. He had completely forgotten about Alice's vision. What had happened to make him drink from Bella? Did she see the ransom before it had been found? What had she seen when she knew to make extra room in the house?

"Okay Alice, times up. Tell me what you saw!"

"Oh, come on Edward." Alice said sweetly, her lips curling into a cruel and teasing smile. "Do you really think I would give up that information just because you asked, and not in a very polite manner may I add! What's in it for me?"

"Alice!" Edward said with a warning tone.

"Okay, okay! Geesh! You'd swear you were a girl with those mood swings all the time..." Alice chuckled as Edward growled her way.

"Edward, I've said this before, stop growling at my wife!" Jasper said, strolling over to Alice and kissing her soundly.

"Well, if your wife would stop withholding crucial information then maybe I won't feel the need to growl at her 70 times a day!" Edward replied with a grin.

Edward and Alice had always got along well. They were like brother and sister from day one. Edward relayed on Alice's visions quite a bit, especially when chasing a particularly strong vampire. Although Alice's visions were subjective, she could usually see all possible outcomes, depending on a particular decision.

"So what do you want to know?" Alice questioned him, standing to sit on Jasper's lap and running her fingers through his hair.

"Well firstly, I'd like to know what you saw when you called me. Was I really going to drain her?" Edward asked, disgusted by the thought of draining Bella.

"If things had gone any further, then yes. I saw you and Bella *cough* um...you know...and she cut her tongue on one of your teeth." Alice finished, frowning.

Edward sat with his head in his hands. Not only did his 'sister' see him intimately with Bella, but she saw him loose control.

"Shit, Alice. After you called, all I could think about was how much I didn't want her blood. It never even occurred to me that could happen..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Edward. If it makes you feel any better, I actually saw two outcomes. One was what I just described and the other, well...you made it to her bedroom...but found the note, which I imagine would be quite the passion killer" Alice said seriously.

Edward snorted at her, but nodded his agreement as Ben walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Thanks for the photos Ed, they were dodgy shots but I managed to trace the three" Ben said, sitting in a chair next to Edward.

Ben had met the family in the 1950's. He had been changed and left to fend for himself. He had been desperate to change his life and stop killing innocents and had happily joined the coven. All of the members had found it exceptionally hard to fight the call of human blood and gorge on animals, but Ben had seemed to find it easier somewhat. His conscience had heavily weighed on him any time he lusted after a human. Ben had fitted right in with everyone. Esme and her mate, our 'father' Carlisle, had loved excepting a new son into the family. Emmett was happy that someone other than Rosalie enjoyed playing sports, and more recently, playing on the Xbox. Alice was just happy to have another person to dress, something Jasper was also grateful for after forcing Alice to throw out two full double wardrobes of clothes that he would never wear. As for Edward, he was glad to have someone to talk to when the other couples were 'otherwise occupied'.

When the idea for the 'Coven' came about each member of the family took it upon themselves to undertake certain tasks based on their strengths. Edward and Alice's gifts gave them a head start in recon missions, Emmett was strong and burly so not only was he good in a fight, but was very intimidating and Carlisle had immense strength when near humans. The family joked that his gift was his humanity. Ben's strength was information. He was good at organising and extracting information that could benefit the team. When Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett had started reconnaissance, Ben had started collating all their finding. He had created folders of information on all the vampires that they had encountered, threat or not. When the PC came onto the market, Ben took to it like a fish to water and quickly updated all his work onto the hard drive. They now had numerous photos and details of at least 10 major covens.

"They are well known nomads." Ben continued. "The Blonde is James, 'Mr. Happy' as Edward affectionately named him, is Laurent and the dude with the curly hair is Riley".

"Thank god. So did you find out any information about them?" Edward asked, sitting further forward in his seat.

"Yep. Riley Kane is a fairly new vamp, reborn in the 60's. He was responsible for a number of well documented killings in the UK and in Poland. The bodies of some of his victims were found and numerous people were arrested but none were the killers, obviously" Ben started.

"Laurent is French originally. He's actually quite old, which I found odd considering he's definitely James' subordinate. He was a member of the Paris coven, back in the 1850's. They reported that he left suddenly and was presumed dead. I contacted them about an hour ago and ask if he was acting strangely the night he left. Unfortunately there is no-one left there that remembers him, so I have no other information on him. He's been underground for a while by the looks of it."

"What about this James guy then?" Jasper asked.

"James is notorious. He's actually English himself and was responsible for the Ripper killings in London in 1888. He was also responsible for the 'Acid Bath Murder's" in Britain in 1944. According to the database, James was working with the man ultimately accused and executed of the murders in 1949. He had told him he would be changed after he kidnapped his victims. He never did of course. He has one known accomplice, a woman named Victoria. They are mates, Victoria is absolutely lethal."

"The other thing that might come as a shock, is that both James and Victoria have gifts" Ben continued. Edward swore under his breath as Alice shuddered and sat ramrod straight in Jasper's lap. Edward saw the vision as it played through Alice's mind. James was there, with a very human Alice, back in the alleyway Jasper had rescued her from.

"Shit Alice!" Edward shouted, running over to her as the vision ended. Alice let out a strangled sob and buried her head in Jaspers neck.

"What? What did you see baby?" Jasper shouted, rocking Alice soothingly.

"It was James who attacked her the night you found her" Edward explained. Jasper's head snapped up with a growl.

"What? James attacked her? Was he going to change her or drain her?" He said angrily.

"Don't know. The vision didn't detail that" Edward answered.

"Edward, Bella's about to wake up. She'll freak if you're not there" Alice mumbled from Jasper's shoulder.

_I'll fill them in on the details Edward. If I have any other visions, I'll come and tell you straight away. I promise. _Alice conveyed through her mind. Edward nodded once and left the three to hash out the details.

Climbing up the stairs, Edward heard Bella stirring and groaning. Opening the door quietly, he stepped into the room. At some point during her nap, Bella had obviously been warm because she had removed her dress. She was laying in his bed, wearing only a blue lace bra and matching thong.

Edward's body tensed, his cock hardening instantly. How was it possible for this woman to turn him on so quickly? He had seen naked women before, but they never had this effect on him.

~#~#~***~#~#~

Bella opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. Her heart rate soared as she sat up straight, frantically looking around.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here. You came home with me, remember?" Edward said, moving into her line of sight, after adjusting himself of course.

"Edward?" she asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm..." Bella didn't really know what to say. She was fine? No, because she was definitely not fine. "Shit Edward, I have no idea how to answer that" she finished.

"Understandable. Your safe here though, and we're going to find out who took your parents, I promise." Edward replied, looking everywhere but at Bella.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking down at herself. She gasped and pulled the blanket up over her breasts. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"I didn't undress you Bella, I promise. I only took your shoes off. You must have been warm and took off your dress, I only just came back in..."Edward explained, stuttering slightly.

Bella blushed and chuckled softly. "It's okay Edward, I trust you not to peek when I'm unconscious".

She gathered the blankets around herself and stood from the bed, walking over towards the floor to ceiling window. It was still dark outside, and Bella watched the wind blow through the trees surrounding the property.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked softly, trying to keep his mind otherwise occupied. All he could think about was her near nakedness standing in the light of the moon.

"How grateful I am to you. You hardly know me Edward, yet here I am, safe and sound in your house while some psycho has my parents. I've never felt more safe. Thank you" Bella replied, turning towards Edward, who was still perched on the edge of the bed.

"You're welcome" Edward whispered as she made her way over towards him.

Once she was standing in front of him, Bella wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Edward placed his hand at the back of her neck and plunged his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a while and just as Bella was about to drop the sheet, Edwards hand shot out and caught it, mid fall.

"As much as I want this Bella, you're not in the right frame of mind right now, are you?" he whispered against her lips.

"Actually Edward, you've got it the wrong way around. This is exactly what I'm in the frame of mind for right now. I just want a bit of comfort." she whispered back as she captured his lips again.

Edward let the blanket fall to the floor and wrapped his arm around Bella's back, letting his fingers rest on the base of her spine, just above her thong. Bella shivered as his cold skin touched her back.

A million thoughts of what could go wrong passed through Edward's mind, but none made him stop. He wanted this, and she wanted this, there was no reason to stop.

Bella lifted her knees and placed them next to Edward's thighs, straddling his lap as they continued to kiss. She racked her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp softly, causing him to purr with pleasure.

Edward moved one hand around her body and ran his fingers over her pebbled nipple. She hummed softly into his mouth, arching her back and encouraging him further. He covered her breast with his hands and kneaded the flesh lightly. Bella's hand snaked down between their bodies, grazing her short nails over his covered chest. She started to pop out his shirt buttons, reaching the bottom and tugging it out of his trousers. She then ran her hands up and down his bare chest and stomach, twirling the tips of her fingers around his nipples.

Edward reached around Bella's back and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps over her shoulders and throwing the material on the floor. He moved his hand back and covered her now naked breast, massaging them firmly. Bella whimpered as he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her face, passed her chin and shoulders and took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peaks and nipping carefully with his front teeth. Bella whimpered as he changed to her other breast, paying the same amount of attention as the first.

Her hand found the button of his jeans, which she undid and pulled the zip open. Snaking her hand beneath Edward's boxers, she grasped his dick and rubbed her thumb lightly over the head of his engorged cock.

Three things happened simultaneously. Edward growled, pushed Bella down on the bed and pinned her forcefully. A small woman with jet black hair ran towards them and Edward was pulled off Bella whilst the small woman shouted at a man named 'Jasper' to restrain Edward as she covered Bella's bare chest with Edwards shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *Searches Bank account*...nope, I still do NOT own Twilight, unfortunately.**

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters, you've made me a very happy girl!**

**Big Thanks to my Beta; Black Hale. Go check out her Welshward, he's delish!**

When Bella's brain caught up with her she looked around the room. Edward was standing in the far side corner, being held by a tall, blonde haired man. He was hissing at Edward to calm down as a tiny woman with jet black hair sat next to Bella, stroking her hand and shaking her head in Edward's direction.

When Bella turned towards Edward again, she gasped at the look of him. His body was tense and shaking with effort. His hands were gripping his friend like a vice and his eyes were feral, darting between Bella and the other woman.

"Edward? What the fuck is going on?" She shouted, thoroughly confused.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice" mystery woman said slowly. "The man restraining Edward is Jasper, my husband. Would you mind if we both stepped out of the room for a while. Jasper and Edward need to have a little chat." she said kindly.

Bella nodded and stood. She grabbed her dress on the way out but Alice tugged it back. "I have some more comfortable clothes for you to wear if you wish" She said with a smirk. Bella merely nodded again.

As the two walked past the men, Edward turned to Bella, pain etching his features.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'll explain everything later, I promise. I just need you away from me for a little while" he said, his voice low and strained. Bella bit her lip and nodded slowly, feeling a little hurt by what he said.

Alice led Bella towards another bedroom where she gestured for Bella to sit on the bed while she rummaged through the large walk-in wardrobe to her right. Alice produced a pair of dark wash jeans and a white wife beater and showed Bella to the en-suite bathroom.

"Alice, right?" Bella asked

"Yes!" Alice replied with a big grin.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bella started "Is it going to be a problem for me to stay here? Why do I need to stay away from him?" She said, tears threatening to pour.

She was angry at herself for being upset. She'd only met him a few hours ago but for some reason him even mentioning about needing her to leave made her heart ache, plus he was the only person she knew here.

"Just go and change and I'll try and answer as many questions as I can when you're done" Alice said kindly, motioning her to the en suite. Bella sighed and turned towards the door.

Dressing quickly, Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and her hair was a complete mess. She opened one of the many draws looking for a hair brush and maybe a band to tie it up. There was a swift knock at the door and a hair brush with a red elastic band wrapped around the base came through the crack.

"I thought you might want to brush your hair. Edward did a bit of a number on it huh?" Alice chuckled as Bella blushed and grabbed the brush, thanking Alice profusely. "No problem, Bella. I'll be right out here when you're ready".

Bella brushed through the tangles and fixed her hair into a messy bun. Taking a deep breath she walked back into the bedroom, where Alice was waiting.

"Okay, Alice, now what was that all about?" Bella asked as she perched next to her on the bed. Alice sighed turned towards her.

"It's something Edward needs to explain." She said softly. "Please don't be scared. Edward's..." she started, while she furrowed her perfect brow. "He's...he's going through a tough time at the moment. He really needs to explain the reason's himself. I'm sorry I can't help, all I ask is that you listen to him and not be scared. Nobody would ever harm you" she said cryptically.

Bella's body was tense as Alice spoke. She believed that she didn't need to fear Edward, or Alice for that matter, but her mind kept replaying the look on Edward's face. She had told Edward she felt safe with him and she did, mostly.

As Bella pondered Edward's cryptic final words Alice opened her laptop and rested back against the headboard. Bella followed suit and relaxed back into the pillows, closing her eyes.

She must have dosed off, because when she opened her eyes, it was light out, although the tree's sheltered the rays from the windows. She looked around the room and noticed that Edward had taken Alice's place sitting next to her. She smiled up at him as he sighed and sat up straight, tugging on his hair.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly as he turned slowly towards her. He looked so sad and there was fear shading his eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened. I-I-I need to tell you something but I don't know how to..."

"Edward, just tell me. I promise I'll listen to you...just please tell me. It can't be any worse than what my brain has come up with...the suspense is killing me" Bella asked.

Edward muttered something under his breath but started speaking before she had chance to question what he said.

"Okay. First thing is, I think I know who has your parents..." Edward started

"What? Oh, my God Edward, are you serious?" she asked, forgetting briefly about the situation and flying at him, kissing his face and hugging him close. Edward stiffened at first then tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Edward chuckled against her forehead as her lips peppered kisses over his chin.

"Oops, sorry" Bella blushed and moved back into her earlier position.

"Okay, so yes, I think I know who took your parents. We have very limited intel on them at the moment and I don't know where they are staying, but we know their names and they're back stories" Edward said, gauging her reaction.

Bella nodded into Edward's chest and tightened her arms around his waist.

"What do we do next?" She asked, tilting her head up and catching Edward's eye.

"Jasper, Emmett and I are going to try and track them down later on tonight. From what we could find about them, they tend to stay in during the day and work at night" Edward said. Bella was sure she noticed a flash in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for her to comment.

"Emmett and I are going to go and see if we can track where they are staying and tonight we'll follow them and hope they take us to your parent's." Edward continued, stroking Bella's hair.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward.

"You stay here. We don't know that they aren't looking for you now. You're safer here than anywhere else" Edward answered.

Bella laughed and shock her head. "I have a job Edward. I can't just not turn up for work. What about my friends? They are going to wonder where I am. I need to speak to them and more importantly I need to talk to the Police."

"There would be no point in going to the Police, Bella. They wouldn't be able to help the way my brother and I can. And as for your job, can't you call them and request some leave?" Edward answered frowning.

"What? No point in the Police? Edward, my father is the Chief of Police. I think they'll notice when he doesn't call in and then they'll wonder where the hell I am...wait, where am I?" Bella questioned, suddenly realising that she had fallen asleep on the journey.

"Just outside town, not far from your apartment I promise." Edward said, grasping her hand and kissing her palm. Bella sighed at the gesture, her body instantly relaxing.

"Okay, but honestly Edward, the Police need to know...Wait. Didn't you say you worked for the Police?" Bella asked, her spine straightening. She suddenly wondered whether he had been lying to her.

"I don't work for the Police, I said I was Law Enforcement..." Edward said, standing from the bed and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Oh my God" Bella whispered, hands flying to cover her mouth in shock "You did lie to me, didn't you?" She asked, suddenly extremely fearful and quite a bit pissed off.

"No, I didn't lie Bella, I _am _Law Enforcement, just not the Police type" Edward replied raising his hands.

"What other type is there?" Bella whispered, her hands now shaking.

Edward noticed her hands and her tense body, realising she was afraid.

"Please don't be afraid of me Bella." Edward said walking back over to the bed and kneeling at the foot, his face now level with hers. He gently pulled her hands back from around her mouth and kissed each of them, closing his eyes and rubbing his lips over her soft skin.

"Okay, the truth is that these people who have your parent's are not normal...not human" Edward said, looking up into Bella's eyes.

Bella arched an eyebrow at Edward, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Not human? Well what are they, zombies?" she chuckled.

"Well, you're not far wrong there actually" Edward answered, standing up perching on the edge of the bed again. "They are...vampires" he said softly, looking away from her.

Bella burst into laughter, grabbing her stomach and leaning back into the pillows behind her.

"Bella?" Edward said after her laughter had subsided "I'm not kidding. They are Vampires. Fucking mythical, bloodthirsty, dangerous bastards" He explained, feeling the need to shake her.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bella asked after looking in his eyes for any signs of lies. Edward nodded.

Several minutes passed before Edward was able to look Bella in the face again. She was sat with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were watery as she looked at him.

"H-H-How do you know that?" She whispered, blinking at the wetness in her eyes.

"I hunt them." Edward answered.

"You what?" So you're like Van Helsing?" Bella asked unbelievably.

Edward chuckled slightly. "Seriously Bella, I just told you that Vampire's not only exist, but have your family and that there are people who hunt them and all you can ask is if I'm like Van Helsing?"

"Good Point" Bella agreed. "So, what...are they going to kill them? Is this just a way of playing with their food? Am I next?" Bella asked calmly. She wondered how it had come out that way because inside her brain was screaming at her!

"No. I will not let that happen Bella. Even if you decide you want nothing to do with me, I won't let anything happen to them, or you. I promise" Edward replied, kneeling in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You just told me that not only do you know who has my parents, but also that you'd help them, help me. Why would I leave?"

"There are two types of Vampire..." Edward began, lowering the tone of his voice. "There are some, a minority that choose to live among humans. They still need blood to sustain them, but they never kill humans, only animals. They _never_ harm humans. These vampires have jobs, work with humans, who never know what they are. They date, have sex, fall in love, just like everyone else." he finished, looking at Bella, praying that she caught on.

"And these other vampires, what...what kind of jobs do they do? Like working in morgues?" she asked quietly. Edward smiled softly and shook his head. "No, some are interior designers, some are models, teachers, sports players and some are doctors" he replied. "But some are...sort of...law enforcement." Edward said, looking Bella in the eye. Her eyes went impossibly wide and a small gasp came from her parted lips.

"Edward...what are you saying? You're a vampire as well? You're whole family here, Alice, Jasper, Rose...they are all …."

"Vampires. Yes." Edward replied quietly.

Bella frowned and shifted further from him a little. Edward sighed and sat back on his heels, giving her a little space.

"Bella, please believe me when I say we will not hurt you. I would never try and hurt you.." he started.

"Wait" Bella said firmly, cutting him off. "Upstairs, earlier. Were you about to bite me?" She asked shakily.

"Not at that moment, no" Edward said strongly. "Another thing you need to know about vampires is that a few of us have gifts. For example, Jasper, the blonde guy from earlier, he can sense and manipulate emotions."

"Edward, I have to be honest here, I find this all a bit hard to believe. This is fairytale stuff. Myth, legend, whatever you want to call it."

"It's not, Bella. I promise this is all real. The reason Jasper came in with Alice earlier was to calm me down. That's why he was holding me. If he wasn't manipulating my emotions, getting me to relax, he could never have been able to hold me."

Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes. This was a dream, surely.

"So you're telling me that Jasper sensed that you would bite me and came to the rescue?" she asked incredulously.

"No, Jasper just came to calm me down. Alice has a gift too. She has visions of the future. She...her visions are subjective. When people change their minds, the visions change as well. She told me she waited for the situation to change but when you...when you touched me...and I pinned you...I'm so fucking ashamed of myself!" Edward growled as Bella blushed profusely at the memory of Edward's weight on top of her.

"So, Jasper and Alice have...gifts? Do you?" Bella asked after Edward sat back down.

Edward nodded "Although you are the first person I've met in my long life that it doesn't work on." he smiled. "I can read minds" he finished quietly. "I can't read yours for some reason, which is ironic since you're the only person I want to hear. The only person I need to hear" he said, looking up at Bella, sadness still taking over his face.

Bella wanted nothing more than to grab his face and hug him close, to try and take the unhappiness away. Her fingers twitched to reach for him but she needed to know more, and honestly, if he really was a Vampire, did she really want to touch him? Unfortunately her body seemed to react to that with a resounding _YES._

_I'm losing my fucking mind!_

Settling on making light of the situation, which was really stupid considering it should be her needing reassurance, she opted for joking "Well, for what it's worth, there's not a lot going on in here most of the time" she smiled slightly as tapped her finger to the side of her head and noticed Edward's lip twitch.

"Can you do something for me Edward? I need some sort of...evidence. I realise how stupid that sounds, but I think I'd be a bit dense if I just believed you straight off."

Edward grinned and gave a quick nod. He went to open his mouth, just as Alice and Jasper entered. Jasper looked worried, while Alice bounced onto the bed next to Bella.

Seeing Alice looking so happy was infectious. Although Bella was slightly apprehensive, she grinned at Alice as she bounced in her seat.

"Yay! We're playing a game right?" Alice asked, her golden eyes sparkling.

Bella nodded and looked to Edward.

"Okay. Bella, please say the first emotion that comes to your mind. Anything" Edward said.

"Um...happiness?" Bella asked lamely. Edward nodded and turned to Jasper who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Jazz, it's okay. Just do it" Alice laughed.

Bella's whole body warmed and relaxed suddenly. She smiled widely, and giggled.

"Okay Jazz, try sadness" Alice said, while Bella continued to giggle.

Jasper looked at Bella and winced as her giggles stopped abruptly and her eyes filled with tears. Her body shook and her heart felt heavy as she sobbed loudly.

"Stop Jasper!" Edward shouted, moving over to Bella and pulling her on to his lap. He rocked her slowly as Jasper stopped controlling her.

Bella stopped sobbing and looked at the three sitting with her. Edward was still rocking her softly as she turned to look in his eyes.

"Okay, point taken. Jasper can change people's emotions, but Alice, can you really see the future?" Bella asked Alice directly. Alice nodded slowly.

"The morning I woke from my change, I had a vision. It was of Jasper and I. We were hunting animals in a wooded area. Jasper had a bore by the neck as I ran after a deer." she said with a giggle. "I screamed thinking I had turned into some kind of monster, but then there was another vision, again of Jasper and I. This time we were making love. I felt so...happy. After that, any horrible visions I've had have been stopped." She smiled. "The night you met Edward, after you threw that vile man out of your apartment, it was me who called Edward. I told him I had seen him drink from you" Alice said quietly.

Bella gasped as Edward tightened his arms briefly before loosening them in case she needed space.

Bella looked up at Edward and saw how much this was hurting him. He was frightened. How the hell a mere human girl could hurt a vampire, she didn't know.

"He didn't attack you or anything, nor did I see him do that last night. I saw you cut yourself, the first time you cut your lip on Edward's teeth." she said quietly. "Last night...I'll tell you about later, when there are no men in the room!" she said, quirking an eye at Jasper.

Edward groaned softly above her but she felt the vibrations through his chest.

"Whoa there Edward, keep that up and I'll have to screw Alice in front of you!" Jasper groaned. Bella gasped as Alice giggled.

"What the..." Bella started confused.

"Edward heard my thoughts. He heard the reason you would...bleed and Jasper caught on to his emotions" Alice giggled.

"You were turned on?" Bella asked Edward quietly as he nodded and hid his face in Bella's hair. Bella looked questioningly at Alice who shrugged

"You bled when Edward went down on you!" she laughed loudly. Bella's eyes widened for a second before the humiliation of the situation hit her.

"Shit!" she said quietly. "Alice, are you telling me that you see people when they are..." Bella trailed off.

"Intimate? Yep, unfortunately for me. Trust me I'm a lot more embarrassed at the time than you could ever be. I really don't want to see my brother in that way!" she giggled as Edward growled.

"Edward? Seriously, stop growling at my wife!" Jasper said loudly, causing Alice and Edward to both chuckle softly.

"Right, let me get this straight...wait! Jasper, I hate to do this but do you think I could speak to Alice and Edward alone please?" Bella asked shyly, biting her lip. Jasper smiled and nodded, running out the door faster than her eyes could see.

"I think he'll love you forever for sending him away!" Alice laughed.

Bella stood out of Edward's embrace and paced around, thinking of how to say what she needed.

"Okay, let me get a few things straight. Edward, you and your family are vampires that live off blood from animals, but don't kill humans." she stated as Edward nodded.

"Right, Alice, You have visions that you can affect the outcome of, some of which show your family in compromising positions?" she asked as Alice giggled and nodded.

"Edward? What do you get out of helping me? Do you just what an easy fuck? Because I can promise you that is something I am not!" Bella said, pointing her finger in Edward's direction.

Which was obviously a lie, because on two occasions, that had nearly happened.

"NO!" Edward shouted, standing up and starting towards her.

She held her hands out to stop him and backed away needing to finish her questions.

"What then? Why are you helping me?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

Edward held her gaze for a few seconds then shook his head, looking towards Alice.

"Nothing Bella, I don't want anything from you" he said quietly, walking towards the bedroom door and leaving.

Bella stared at the bedroom door for a few minutes. She thought Edward might have wanted her...not just for a quick fuck, but actually wanted to be with her. He had seemed so loving towards her, which was idiotic when she thought back. She slowly made her way towards the bed and sat down on the edge, burying her face in her hands and praying for her tears to dry before they could tumble down her cheeks. Alice shifted towards her and placed her cold arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I'm sorry about him Bella. I'd like to say that this was out of character but the truth is my brother's an asshole" Alice said causing Bella to giggle through the tears. Alice's bell like laugh joined her and soon they were giggling like a couple of teenagers.

"He'll come to his senses soon Bella" Alice said as they both calmed down. "I don't think he knows how to feel around you. I think you're the first person he's ever had to think about like that" She explained quietly as Bella nodded and sighed.

"Alice, answer me honestly okay?" Bella asked, looking over at Alice who nodded in her direction.

"Do I need to leave? Is this going to be too hard for him? For me?"

Alice shook her head wildly. "No, it would be worse if you left. Not only would he be looking for the group of nomads, but he would be trying to look after you too. If you feel anything for him Bella, you'll stay here. He could get himself killed if he isn't focused." Alice said seriously.

"What the hell am I going to tell my boss? Sorry I can't come into the work today, I'm staying with some Vampire friends who are trying to locate some other Vampires that have kidnapped my parents?" Bella said sarcastically. Alice smirked and looked blankly at the wall. Her whole body turned still and she started to resemble a marble statue.

"Tell her there was a family emergency and you've had to leave town for a few days" Alice said, her body moving again.

"Huh, so you just looked into my future?" Bella asked, amazed.

"Pretty much. You told her that you were ill at first but she just sighed and asked if you were contagious" Alice said, rolling her eyes. Bella mimicked her knowing that was something Lauren would definitely say.

"Okay, so I'll go call her." Bella answered, walking towards the bedroom door.

"Shit. I've left my phone in Edward's room. Is he going to be mad if I go get it?" Bella asked, suddenly sad that he might not want her around him.

"Edward's not mad at you Bella" Alice answered, reaching out and hugging her. "He's mostly mad at himself. Like I said earlier, I think you make him feel things he doesn't want to feel." She said softly.

Bella squeezed Alice back and made towards the door.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm so glad you're here right now" She said, blushing slightly.

"No problem Bella. I have a feeling we'll be best friends before the day is out" Alice replied with a smile, climbing back onto her bed and opening her laptop.

"Do you prefer Red or Blue t-shirts Bella?" Alice asked as Bella turned back towards the door.

"Um...blue I guess...why?" She asked, bemused at such a random question.

"No reason" Alice replied, "Go call your boss" she said, looking back at the screen and frantically typing on the keyboard.

**Any good? Fancy letting me know? xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, God, the things I could do with the money!**

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all completely rock! **

**Thanks to my Beta, Black Hale for just being awesome!**

Bella chuckled and walked through the door, turning left and climbing up the remaining stairs leading to Edward's bedroom. Her heart raced as she neared the door, pausing slightly before knocking and calling out Edward's name. When she received no answer she opened the door slowly, looking around for any signs of movement. Even though it was morning, there were so many trees in front of the window there was very little light coming through.

She found her purse and called work explaining about her 'Family Emergency'. She felt guilty at first until she realised she wasn't actually lying, that there was a major family emergency.

After the call, she placed her phone back into her bag and walked towards the window, looking out into the trees. The sky was alight with pinks, oranges and blues as the morning rolled through.

She fucking jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep, velvety voice say "It's beautiful first thing in the morning."

#~#~**~#~#

Edward heard Bella climbing the stairs to his room and calling out his name after receiving no answer when she knocked. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to bolt out of there or stay and talk. He'd never been so confused by a woman, let alone a human before in his life. She was beautiful and fragile and sexy and mouth watering. He stayed still as she called work, her bitch of a manager sighing and telling her to get back to work as soon as possible.

When she started peering out of the window, he knew he had to let her know he was there.

"It's beautiful first thing in the morning." he said as she jumped a mile, her heartbeat racing.

"Jesus, Edward you scared the crap out of me!" She shouted, looking around the room for him.

When she noticed him laying on the bed her heart started to slow to a normal rate.

"Sorry." Edward replied, sitting up slightly and motioning her over to him.

Bella hesitated, clearly remembering his need for space not 30 minutes ago.

"Are you sure you want me to? Don't you need some space?" She asked quietly trying to hide the hurt she felt at him needing it and still wondering why the hell it mattered to her.

Edward sighed, his hand still motioning her over to him. Bella cautiously climbed up onto the bed, folding her legs underneath her and picking at her nails.

Edward chuckled slightly "How is it that one minute you're a firecracker and the next you're as mild as a mouse?" He asked, gently running his fingertips over her knee in comfort.

"It's you, Edward. You make me feel safe but nervous at the same time." Bella said quietly, looking up at him briefly.

"I only want to keep you safe. I feel very protective of you." Edward said quietly frowning and rubbing his hands over his face.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own little worlds.

Bella looked up after a while, noticing that Edward was still hunched over, shielding his face. She wondered how someone so beautiful and powerful looking could be so vulnerable. Tentatively she crawled up to the space in front of him and raised her hands to peel his hands off his cheeks. Edward's eyes conveyed confusion and fear as he looked at her. She rubbed her thumbs over the cold, hard skin on his hands before placing them either side of his body and moving to perch on his lap. Edward stiffened as she sat on him, placing her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer, stuffing his nose into her hair and breathing deeply. Her scent was so enticing as was every other feature about her. Bella tightened her arms around him, sighing into his chest.

After a few minutes, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, do I frighten you? Now that you know what I am, do you feel any differently?" He said so quietly it was almost as if he really didn't want to hear the answer.

"No" Bella replied immediately. "However, I am aware that I should be petrified, I'm just...not. It's utterly confusing to be honest." she sighed again, snuggling into his chest. "I don't want to leave you Edward. What the fuck is that all about? The minute I feel like I need some time to think or be alone for a while, I ache knowing you won't be there. It's incredibly fucked up if you ask me." She muffled into his shirt.

Edward gripped her a little tighter. He felt exactly the same and she was right, this was fucked up, for a human but not for a Vampire. He knew that this was how Vampire mates were and he was starting to realise that Bella was probably his and it was just his fucking luck, only he would find his mate after all those years and she be a fucking human.

They stayed embraced until Bella's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush and Edward to grin.

"Shit. I completely forgot to eat." Bella said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Edward watched her movements amused where she seemed to be trying to quieten her stomach down by rubbing it.

"Well then, what did you want to eat?" He said, standing up and offering her a hand.

Bella checked her watch noting that it was 6pm, the day had seemed to fly by until she remembered all the things that had happened.

"I'm okay with a takeaway, do you have any Chinese menu's?" She asked peeling herself off Edward and checking her bag for her purse.

"I don't think we do Bella, we don't eat, remember?" Edward chuckled as Bella looked up, noticing his grin and grinned back.

"Is it weird that I don't feel weird about you joking around like that?" Bella asked straightening up and walking towards him.

Edward frowned and grabbed her around the waist.

"Maybe, but to be completely honest with you, it's nice to be able to joke with you about it, does that make sense? It's usually just me and my family that can talk like this, it's a really nice change for me. Does it feel weird to you?" He asked placing his fingertips under her chin and tilting her head to look him in the eye.

"It doesn't feel weird, but I feel like it should do" Bella said quietly. Edward smirked slightly and moved his fingers up to trace her bottom lip causing Bella's tongue to flick out and lick where he had just touched.

Edward watched her tongue dart out and moisten her lips, instantly turned on. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the edge of her lips. Bella sighed and tilted her head to the side, catching his lips gently. Edward's hands travelled down to her neck where he cradled her head and deepened their kiss. Bella's eyes closed involuntarily as her stomach chose the exact moment to grumble exceptionally loud. Both of them chuckled into each other's mouth, pulling away.

"C'mon, let's go feed the Human!" Edward laughed, grabbing Bella's hand and guiding her downstairs.

They passed Alice's bedroom noticing the door was closed. Edward grumbled and shook his head as they passed causing Bella to quirk an eyebrow his way. Edward merely tapped his temple indicating his mind reading skills. Bella chuckled and followed him down another flight of stairs before entering the kitchen.

Bella sat herself on one of the bar stools while Edward rooted around in the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Edward asked, his head stuck in fridge.

"Um, do you have bread? I could just go with a sandwich." She asked as Edward opened the bread bin.

"Yeah there's bread, there's also some chicken in the fridge, well I think it's chicken." He said, speaking the last part almost to himself.

"Chicken sandwich sounds great." Bella said with a smile.

"What the fuck is that smell?" A loud voice boomed. Bella's head immediately swung towards the living room where a huge man stood, his hands resting on his hips.

"Jesus Edward, what the hell are you doing?" The man said, again in a booming voice as Edward sighed and cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Don't even think about it..." He started before the man practically disappeared and appeared directly in front of Bella. Her heart raced as she looked at Edward.

Edward growled and lunged towards the guy taking him out and pinning him to the floor.

"Em, I swear to God, if you try and embarrass Bella, even unintentionally, then I'll rip you to pieces!" He snarled as 'Em's' face transformed from pissed off to amused instantly.

Edward eventually stood up and walked over to Bella, picking her hand up to hoist her to her feet.

"Bella meet brother number two, Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella." Edward said, introducing them reluctantly.

Just as Bella smiled and moved to shake Emmett's hand, Emmett moved Edward aside and grabbed Bella into a bear hug.

"It's awesome to meet you Bells! I'm really looking forward to watching you be Human!" He laughed as Bella concentrated on trying to breathe.

"Em, for fuck sake, stop squeezing!" Edward shouted causing Emmett to immediately drop Bella. She cough slightly catching her breath as Emmett frowned looking guilty.

"Sorry." he muttered, sitting loudly on the chair to her side.

Bella smiled at this huge guy looking like he'd been hit on the nose for peeing on the carpet.

"S'ok Emmett, just remember the fragile bones next time, k?" She asked with a smirk.

"Sure thing!" Emmett said with a smile.

Bella, Edward and Emmett sat around for a few hours talking. Emmett filled Bella in on a few embarrassing moments of Edward's through the years, making sure to mention that the last time Em and Rosalie got married, (yes, that's right, _last time_) Emmett took all the guys to a strip club and Edward was so overwhelmed by people's thoughts that he didn't even notice a stripper grinding his crotch. Emmett barely continued through his laughter as he explained that the stripper got pissed off and slapped Edward across the face and broke her hand. Edward frowned mumbling that it wasn't his fault as Bella joined in with Emmett's laughter.

Eventually, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie joined them in the living room and decided to play the XBox. Edward refused to play while Jasper and Emmett shot some people in World War 2. Bella rested her head on Edward's chest as she watched them play and Edward ran his fingers through her hair. She was just about to drop off to sleep when she heard Edward whispering in her ear.

"Bella, Carlisle's here. He would love to say hello."

Bella raised her head towards the living room door as Carlisle walked through. He was tall, although not as tall as Edward or Jasper, with platinum blonde hair and the same honey coloured eyes. He was dressed in a white Doctors coat.

"Hi" Bella said shaking Carlisle's hand "I have serious deja vu, have I ever met you before?"

Carlisle chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes Bella, I work at the A&E." He smiled as Bella remembered seeing him when she fell off the curb and knocked her head on a parked car. "How's your head by the way?" Carlisle continued. Bella blushed and mumbled that she was fine.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you again Bella, although the reason we're meeting seems to be a tad worse this time." Carlisle said, looking worryingly over at Bella.

Bella found her eyes starting to water as she nodded her head slowly. Edward was suddenly at her side, cradling her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. Bella struggled to keep it together but took a few deep breaths and nodding into Edward's chest indicating she was fine.

The whole family sat in the living room on various sofas, chairs and floor pillows as Carlisle asked everyone's opinion on what they should do.

Alice and Esme were keen for the men to start going out and trying to pick up nomad scent, where as Edward and Jasper wanted to go check out the same club Edward first encountered James and his entourage. Rosalie reminded Edward that there was no actual proof that the same group took Bella's family and both Rose and Emmett suggested just going and picking a fight with the first vampire they encountered to try and get information.

"Rose, don't you think this would alert the group that there are other vampire's involved? It may lead to them doing something drastic and that is something we cannot afford to happen." Carlisle mentioned as the group agreed, Emmett looked upset.

Eventually the group agreed that Edward, Emmett and Jasper would run some recon and try and find any information about the nomad's. Although Rose was right about them not knowing for sure that James and his posse had kidnapped Bella's parents, it was the best lead they had. They agreed to start right away.

Each couple separated to their individual rooms to have a few minutes alone before they dispersed. Edward carried Bella up to his room quickly, setting her down on the edge of the bed before she even realised they had left the living room.

Edward knelt in front of Bella, gently cupping her face and leaning into her lips. Bella opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as Edward growled and pushed her back onto the bed, leaning over her.

"I promise I'll find them Bella." he whispered as he hugged her to his chest and kissed down her chin, nuzzling her neck.

Bella nodded again trying to keep her tears at bay as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked quietly, selfishly wishing he could just stay with her and let the others go.

"I don't know. Just until we find something concrete I guess" he answered kissing her again, this time more forcefully.

Bella thrust her hands into his hair and tugged lightly on the tips causing Edward to purr, Bella chuckled at the noise making Edward cock an eyebrow at her and smirk.

"Is that funny?" He asked, his grin widening before he started tickling her ribs.

Bella squealed as he continued to tickle her stomach and thighs. Tears were streaming down her face by the time Edward ceased and they both lay facing each other chuckling softly.

Edward sighed after a while and pulled Bella to him, stroking her cheek.

"They are ready to head out Bella." he said softly as Bella frowned.

"Please be careful Edward." she whispered kissing his hand, eyelids and mouth as he nodded and sat up.

"I'm sure Alice will keep you occupied while I'm away." he smirked, the smile never reaching his eyes. "Why is it so hard to leave you Bella?" he asked seriously as she shrugged but internally sighed happily that he was feeling exactly the same as her.

"I don't know, Edward, but it's proving quite difficult to let you go." She said sitting up with him and hugging him strongly.

Bella and Edward finally made it downstairs never once letting each other's hands go as Rose and Alice stood hugging their respective husband's and wishing them luck.

"I'll call you as soon as I find something." Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he and the other two shot off into the night.

~#~#**#~#~

Alice, Rose and Bella all sat closely on the sofa watching television although none of them were actually paying attention to it. Alice was frantically looking into the future for any indication of concern or trouble. Rose was running different fighting techniques through her mind and Bella was looking back over her favourite memories of her parents.

She must have fallen asleep there are she started dream.

_The wind stung at her face, whipping her hair into her eyes and across her tear stained cheeks. The trees swung passed her as she frantically ran through them, unsure of where exactly she was running to. Noticing the floor becoming increasingly more difficult to run through, boulders and tree stumps blocking her path, she suddenly stumbled and hit her knees on the gravel floor, blood seeping onto the dirt. She cried out, pain shooting up her legs as she straightened her knees, desperately forcing her limbs to move away from the unknown danger following her. _

_Breaking through the trees, a log cabin came into view. The forest was dark but she spied a light spilling from one of the windows. Anxiously moving towards the front door, she heard a loud roar sound behind her, causing her already racing heart to accelerate._

"_Bella." She heard, the voice far away but almost directly into her ear_

"_BELLA!"_

"BELLA!" she heard Alice, loud and clear as she woke up with a start, Alice leaning over her shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Shit, are you okay?" Alice asked, concern marring her face.

Bella took a second to steady her breathing and calm her heart. Alice and Rose looked worried as she gave them a small smile.

"I'm fine, sorry about that. Nasty dream." she said as she relaxed back against the sofa pillows.

"Fuck, I may miss sleeping once and while but I certainly don't miss the nightmare part of it all." Rose muttered as they settled either side of Bella on the sofa.

"What was the dream about?" Alice asked. "I'm guessing they happen a lot like my visions." she added quietly to herself.

"Um, I was running through trees, I think." Bella started, the memory already getting fuzzy, "Then I was running towards a cabin in a clearing and I heard something that made me afraid...that's it. I just heard you calling my name after that." Bella explained as Alice watched her thoughtfully.

"What noise made you scared?" Alice asked

Bella thought back for a moment and realised she couldn't remember. "Sorry, I can't remember." she answered sheepishly.

"I don't miss my awful memory either." Rose added quirking an eyebrow at Bella and smirking. Bella chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Rose interrupted.

"So Bella, what exactly did you do earlier on to make Edward lose it?" she sniggered.

Bella's cheeks flamed as she instantly remembered the feel of Edward's body pressed against her, his lips mashed into hers.

"Oh, now you've got to tell me!" Rose laughed, angling her body towards Bella's eagerly.

"Um..we were...just making out, that's all." she muttered suddenly realising if that was enough to set him off then they'll never be able to...

"Before you ask Bella, you and Edward _will _be able to have sex." Alice said suddenly.

"_I thought that Edward was the mind reading" _Bella grumbled in her head as Alice continued.

"Now that you're aware of what we are, you can be prepared. One point to make however is not to move too fast. Edward snapped tonight because he didn't expect you to..." Alice trailed off.

Bella looked at her in confusion.

Alice sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "He didn't expect you to grab his cock, Bella!" she said smirking at Bella's blush and Rosalie to let out a squawk!

"That's fucking priceless! Edward finally has the opportunity to get some and he cracks! That's awesome." Rosalie laughed loudly, slapping her knee.

"Alice!" Bella whined as Alice had the decency to look slightly guilty.

"Is he always going to want to...kill me?" Bella asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Bella, he doesn't want to kill you, he never has. Just think of it like this, you're on a diet but then you see your favourite cupcake in a shop window and it makes your mouth water you want it so badly. Some people say 'Fuck the diet', people like this James guy and his friends, and some say 'I've made it this far' like Edward and the rest of us. Edward doesn't fall off the wagon, Bella."

Bella nodded, sort of understanding Alice's analogy.

"Just, take it easy with him, okay? He's not used to having to care for someone like this, it's all very new to him." Alice said softly.

Bella nodded wondering where Edward was and if he was okay.

"I'm keeping track on them Bella." Alice winked.

"Are you sure you're not the mind reader Alice?" Bella chuckled as Alice shook her head.

"Nope, you're just that transparent!" Alice smirked.

The girls sat around, talking about their lives giggling like teenagers. Alice at some point had carried her extensive nail polish collection downstairs and was currently painting Bella's toenails black. Rosalie was painting her own toenails blood red and drawing intricate swirls with a black nail pen. Alice was filling Bella in on life as a Vampire as Bella sat shocked that someone as small as Alice was able to take down a bear.

"If you're strong enough to pin a grizzly and suck the blood from its body, how are you able to hold my foot without crushing it?" Bella asked as Alice chose a silver nail pen and started to draw random patterns.

"Plain and simple, restraint. I've been around humans enough to learn how much force is needed to do certain things. I suppose if the tabled were turned, you would hold my foot like you would hold a new born baby" Alice said simply. Bella surprisingly understood.

Bella suddenly realised that she felt completely at ease, even with the constant worry of her parents. She was terrified that they were hurt, but somehow she knew, in her gut that they would be okay. That Edward would find them like he promised. She had never felt this comfortable around anyone, not even friends that she has known for years.

Eventually, Alice and Rose chose a film to watch and draped a fleece blanket over Bella as they settled onto the sofa.

~#~#**#~#~

"Bella?" Esme whispered in Bella's ear causing her to stir and wrap the blanket tighter around her body.

Bella whimpered as she felt the bed dip next to her, her eyes shooting open as she felt someone place a very sloppy kiss on her cheek. Alice was lying next to her sporting a massive grin. As Bella groaned, Alice sat up clapping her hands.

"She's awake! It's about damn time Bella, some of us don't sleep, remember?" she scowled, her hands resting on her little hips.

"What time is it?" Bella asked groggily, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's 9am! You're very lucky to have slept this long. I was going to wake you at 5am but Esme stopped me." Alice pouted causing Bella to chuckle.

"Would you like some breakfast, honey?" Esme asked gently as Bella's stomach grumbled. She eagerly nodded her head as she flung the blankets off her and took in her surroundings. She was in Edward's room again, with the morning light shining through the windows.

"I don't remember getting up here" Bella muttered as she looked down at her attire. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and her underwear.

"You fell asleep on the sofa again and you looked uncomfortable so I carried you up here." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. "I also thought that your jeans didn't look too comfortable either so I put you in one of Edward's shirts, I hope you don't mind." Alice said, suddenly realising that Bella may feel awkward with Alice dressing her.

"It's okay Alice, I don't really mind that you had to dress me." Bella giggled, pulling the shirt to her nose and inhaling Edward's faint scent.

Alice rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bedroom door.

"You have ten minutes to get yourself sorted and come down for breakfast or I'm coming back and making you move." Alice sang as she closed the door behind her.

Bella rolled her eyes making her way to the en-suite. She used the toilet and brushed her teeth before grabbing her jeans and hauling them on, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she got to the first floor the smell of bacon and eggs travelled up the stairs making her mouth water and pace quicken.

Entering the kitchen Bella looked at the feast Esme had made. There were pancakes, French toast, bacon, eggs and waffles, along with a large pot of coffee.

"My God, Esme!" Bella exclaimed, sitting at the dining room table and looking over the mass of food in front of her.

"I'm really hungry but I don't think I'm ever going to be able to eat all of this!" Bella said feeling guilty that so much would go to waste.

"Bella, even if you eat one piece of bacon, it will be much less waste than usual. Food is unfortunately thrown from this food without being eaten too often." Esme said sweetly, instantly putting Bella at ease.

Bella nodded and eagerly tucked into a plate of pancakes.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Bella asked, cutting her bacon and scooping up some scrambled egg.

"He called at around 4am, but they haven't found anything yet." Alice said quietly as Bella nodded, feeling sad that she hadn't gotten to speak to him.

"Well, maybe I could call him later?" she asked as Alice shook her head softly.

"They might be hiding or under cover, your call would disturb them, or get them caught. I didn't even think that you may want to speak to him. I promise, even if your asleep, I'll wake you next time he calls, okay?" Alice said sweetly as Bella nodded.

"Would it be okay if we go through some other possibilities with you?" Esme asked.

"What kind of possibilities?" Bella asked gingerly.

"Well, human possibilities" Alice started. "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your mother or father?"

Bella thought for a moment, not really coming up with any specific. "Well, my dad was a Police Chief so I suppose, anyone he arrested would fall into that category right?" Bella asked as Esme and Alice nodded.

"But he was in the Police force for over 30 years. There would be a high number of people he put away." Bella added dejectedly.

"Well, Ben can check the Police database for the names of criminals Chief Swan arrested and maybe cross reference them with recent release dates?" Alice asked as Esme and Rose, who eyed Bella's food repugnantly nodded their approval.

Rose moved to find Ben as Bella stood and paced the room, wracking her brain for any other names she could think of.

"CARLISLE!" Alice suddenly screamed, the family racing towards her voice.

Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes looking worried as Alice stood in a trace, unmoving.

Her eyes snapped open as she grabbed her mobile phone and pressed speed dial #2.

"Edward!" She screeched down the phone as Bella heard a low voice answering.

Alice looked over at Bella, fear and confusing clouding her expression.

"Get home now! There's someone coming!" She whispered as the family growled in unison.

**Well? Care to let me know what you think? Go on! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just have lots of fun with Edward...hmmmmm...**

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry if I haven't gotten around to replying, but I will, RL is a bitch!**

**Thanks, once again to Black Hale for betaring, Luv ya girlie! xx**

Bella's heart sped frantically as she was ushered into the living room and mashed into the sofa. Alice and Rosalie were standing one behind and one in front of her in their fighting stances. Alice's eyes were blank for a moment, shaking her head in confusion then going blank again obviously trying to get a vision. Rosalie was standing completely still but her eyes were moving frantically between the front door and the windows, searching for the slightest movement.

Feeling a hysterical sob forming in her chest and throat, Bella tucked her feet under her ass and hugged her knees, her nerves shot as she rocked slowly.

She started to wonder why these things were happening to her. Why would her parent's be kidnapped? Why would the kidnappers leave a ransom note without specifying any money amount? Who the hell would have taken them?

She started to think back over the years for any memory that could help. Maybe a disgruntled prisoner? Her mind was completely blank. The tears fell as she thought of her parents. Her father probably acting really tough, showing no emotion, no fear, no surrender. And her mother, probably fiercely protective of her father. Her mother had always been fiery, something Bella liked to believe she inherited from her.

She remembered the photos left at her apartment. Her father's eyes covered by the dirty white fabric, his mouth taped over with masking tape. Her mother's eyes covered the same way, a trickle of blood stained her bottom lip.

Bella's chest heaved as she sobbed, her heart breaking for her parent's. If only she could figure out who these people were and what they really wanted.

Alice placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried, whispering soft words that Bella couldn't make out over the sound of her pounding heart.

Edward was suddenly there. His arms surrounded her as she instinctively leaned into his chest, grasping his jacket and smearing her tears over his t-shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Please don't cry." he hummed into her ear, rocking her back and forth.

Bella inhaled his scent, feeling his muscles move under his shirt as his arms held her tighter. Just having Edward around had already calmed her somewhat, she suddenly couldn't remember how she coped without him for the past 24 years.

Edward held onto Bella's shaking form as tightly as he possibly could without crushing her. He heard her sobbing about ½ mile away from the house as he and Jasper zipped through the dense forestry. He had thought he was running at full capacity until he heard her but as soon as the sound hit him his legs sped up. He had automatically thought something terrible had happened before he had gotten there in time. He roared as he entered the clearing on the outskirts of the family property, gunning for the patio doors to the side of the building and propelling himself through the opening.

Seeing Bella curled into a ball on the sofa as his sisters stood, protecting her until his arrival made his silent heart sink. He had immediately gone to her, hearing her heart speed up and then calm to an almost rhythm as he enveloped her.

After a while her sobs ceased and he grasped her chin between his fingers, tugging her eyes up to meet his. Her eyes were bright red and cheeks soaked as he stared at her. She gave him a small smile before he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. Bella sighed and leaned all her weight into Edward's kiss.

Edward's mind was racing as he kissed her. He was so fucking relieved that she was essentially fine, even through her tears.

"Did it all just hit you?" Edward whispered as their kiss broke. Bella nodded, biting her lip as another round of tears surfaced, Edward smiled sadly and wiped her eyes as the tears fell over.

"I promise that I'll find them for you. I promise I'll make them pay." Edward said, kissing her tears away and moving random pieces of hair from her face.

His eyes suddenly moved towards the door as he moved her into him, causing her face to bang into his hard chest.

"Who is it, Alice?" Edward whispered, Bella once again seeing Alice's eyes go blank.

"A young girl...human...she's bringing something for Bella." Alice thought as her eyes focused again and she shook her head violently.

"I can't get a clear picture, Edward. I'm sorry." she said sadly as Edward's frustration levels increased.

He realised it wasn't Alice's fault but it seemed that the Universe was trying to beat them down at every point. He and Jasper had had no luck whilst out patrolling, not even a faint scent at Bella's apartment to go by.

"Who is it, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice hoarse from her tears.

"A young girl apparently." Edward replied, stroking her head absent-mindedly.

The group silently watched the door for another few minutes before Bella heard to sound of footsteps on the gravel path outside the door.

There was a short, sharp knock at the door. No-one made a move to answer.

"Do I need to answer that?" Bella asked Edward quietly as his eyes shot back to look at her.

A room full of immoral Vampire's and she wants to open the door with no idea what's behind it? Edward thought as he looked at her face.

"No fucking way." he whispered as Carlisle moved closer to the door.

Bella held her breath as he opened it and stepped aside as a young girl, around 16 years old, came into sight. The girl's eyes were full of fear as she took in the people staring at her. Her petite body shook as glanced at Bella, eyes widening, obviously noticing the differences between the others in the room and Bella. Bella hugged Edward closer, trying her best to convey the level of threat the others posed.

Edward heard a quiet hiss coming from the back of the room, realising it was Ben. For a Vampire, Ben was as passive as they came. He really did not like fighting...at all...unless threatened, which was why he was the 'Tech guy'. No interaction with the outside world needed, but as Edward glanced between Ben and the young girl at the door, he noticed that Ben was physically restraining himself. From what, Edward had no idea, but he planned to find out.

The girl eventually turned back to Carlisle, lifting her hand towards him and passing him a folded piece of paper. Glancing over her shoulder towards the entrance, her body radiating fear as she pushed the paper into his hand and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bella suddenly shouted, not really sure why she felt the need, but needing to know that the girl was okay.

The girl's head moved back to face Bella quickly, terror etching her features.

"No-one will hurt you! Just please say that you're okay and they haven't hurt you." she said as the girls eyes filled with tears.

After a minute, the girl nodded her head slightly "I'm okay." she said quietly.

Then she was gone.

Bella saw her head turn abruptly before she dashed back down the drive.

Carlisle calmly closed the door as the rest of the families bodies seemed to relax.

Edward looked down at the fragile human in his arms, he couldn't even begin to understand her. Before that door opened, they were unaware of what threat lay ahead, but in a matter of minutes she had seemingly forgotten why the girl was there, passing a note addressed to Bella which was likely to hold the secrets to either where her parents were being kept, or what exactly they wanted to ensure their safe return, but Bella had to make sure the girl was okay. He had heard her gasp at the girl's expression when the door opened, he could almost hear her pleading with the girl to realise there was no threat here, and his admiration for her had grown tenfold. She was selfless.

Jasper moved next to Alice, pulling her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her head, his mind filled with relief. Relief that no fight had broken out and relief that he didn't have to watch Alice break down with guilt at not seeing the future happenings.

Emmett had forcefully grabbed Rosalie's chin, kissing her firmly and chuckling as she batted him away.

Carlisle moved towards Bella, the note he held being offered to her.

"It's addressed to you, Bella." Carlisle said softly as Bella sighed and reached for it.

Glancing up at Edward quickly, noting the frustration on his face, she leaned back slightly and opened the paper up, revealing the chicken scratch writing donning it.

**Dear Lovely Isabella,**

**We know where you are and who you are with.**

**Please reconsider the company you keep, they are exceeding dangerous.**

**Your parents are fine and are waiting for you, and you alone to rescue them. The chief is a pain in the ass though, so don't keep us waiting long.**

**Come find us at the Canal Industrial Estate, building C.**

**Come alone or they die.**

**xxx**

Reading and re-reading the note Bella could feel her anger gradually boiling over. As soon as she heard Edward's growl, she felt it boil over. She hissed at the page, crumpling it in her hands and standing up. Unsure of how to get the anger out she pulled at her hair and screamed.

"Why me?" she shouted. "Why them? What did they do to fucking deserve this?" She shouted as Edward moved behind her, curling his arms around her waist and hushing her quietly.

"Shh baby! Your anger is completely understandable. We'll get them!" he whispered into her ear as her face continued to resemble a warning light, flashing red hot.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Bella screamed into Edward's chest as he flipped her round.

Edward stood there feeling like a prize idiot. He could only hold her and hope it helped.

"I really need a fucking cigarette now." she said, raising her head to speak to Edward. Edward chuckled and left her for a second to retrieve his packet.

Grasping hold of her hand, he pulled her towards the side of the house and out the patio doors into the garden. Pulling two smokes from the packet, he lit them and handed her one before taking a drag of the other.

Inhaling deeply, Bella closed her eyes, feeling the nicotine rush into her system. When she opened her eyes to take another drag, she glanced at Edward, leaning against the wall, one leg bent at the knee with his foot placed on the wall. Fuck he was incredible. Not only looking, although that was a major plus, but he was taking care of her. Something she thought she hated until she had met him. His eyes, his jaw, his body. Even his hair was…ugh. Bella started chewing her bottom lip as she looked over his dark baggy jeans, tight black t-shit and toned arms.

Noticing the blush and swollen bottom lip, Edward pushed himself off the wall towards her, his free hand reaching out to tug her skin from her teeth.

"Feeling any better?" Edward asked, noticing his voice sounded strained.

_Well she fucking blushed, and now I'm hard as a fucking rock! Of course my voice is strained. I can barely think!_

Bella merely nodded as Edward rubbed his thumb over her flushed cheeks, smirking as her eyes glazed over momentarily.

"They'll be fine, right?" Bella whispered, moving herself closer to him. Edward nodded slightly, slipping his hand behind her head, tangling his fingers into her hair. Bella hummed in pleasure as he rubbed the back of her neck calmly. She raised her hand to take the last drag of her cigarette before throwing it onto the floor and reaching both hands up to graze his stomach and chest.

Edward closed his eyes, feeling her warm skin ghost over him. When Bella reached his neck, she pulled his head down to meet hers.

The kiss was gentle and chaste at first, but Bella had different plans

Her lips lingered on Edward's. It had been so long since she had just kissed someone, this was so urgent and passionate and exactly what she needed. He kissed her exactly like she wanted him to, held her just tight enough and stroked the skin she yearned him to touch.

Breaking the kiss in order to breath, Bella looked longingly into Edward's eyes.

"I'm calm now. Thanks." she smirked as he rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"Are you ready to go back inside and discuss what we need to do next?" Edward said after hearing his family getting agitated. The fact that the kidnappers knew where Bella was staying did not bode well with them. Bella nodded her head as they headed back into the living room.

~#~#***#~#~

After a long discussion, most of which entailed Bella trying to convey that going in all guns blazing would cause more harm than good, something Edward reluctantly agreed even though he could think of nothing but high tailing it over to the unit and ripping the motherfucker's apart.

More food was prepared for Bella as the day wound on. The family gathered around the dinning room table with blue print of the estate the note specified. Bella felt it prudent not to ask where they came from. She surmised that the less she knew about it, the better. They all gave their own ideas and opinions on how they should proceed. Bella, stated, quite frequently, that she was more than willing to go there, alone as the note dictated.

Edward's temper had nearly blown at that point. All afternoon he had felt his frustration grow as the group vetoed every idea he had. Admittedly they all consisted of him going there alone, but he was more than willing to do it. He saw the sadness and anger in Bella's eyes when she had first received the note and he would have literally done anything to remove that look, even if it meant his demise. He had only stopped when Bella's anger at him became more pronounced and she had actually, at one point, tried to slap him across the face, something Emmett thought immensely funny and reminded him of the stripper.

They realised they weren't getting anywhere fast and needed some time away from the drawing board.

The tension between Edward and Bella was palpable after they joined the group earlier that day and stayed throughout the afternoon.

"C'mon, you look tired." Edward smiled at Bella as she hitched an eye brow.

She wasn't tired in the slightest. Frustrated? Yes. Angry? Yes. Horny as fuck? Hell yes! Edward smiled secretly her way as she yawned dramatically.

"I guess I could use a short nap." she answered.

Now it was Edward's turn to cock an eyebrow, they had been eyeing each other hungrily since their kiss earlier that day. It hadn't escaped Edward's notice that Bella had been rubbing her thighs whenever she had glanced at him and if rubbing her toes up and down his leg most of the afternoon hadn't done it, then when he had grabbed her foot and pressed his thumb into the arch making Bella flush with a lusty look in her eye definitely did.

Edward shot off his chair, rounding the table and picking Bella up out of hers before running up the stairs.

He pretended not to hear Rosalie say "Well it's about fucking time! I thought they were going to hump in the middle of the damn table for a second."

He defiantly pretended that did not hear Alice say "He was going to at one point!"

Once they were in his room, Edward turned Bella and pushed her into the back of the door.

Bella's legs wound around his waist as she ground herself into him. Edward captured her lips and squeezed her ass as he thrusted against her, causing Bella to moan loudly and smash her head back against the door.

"Fucking...ow!" Bella moaned, this time in pain. It subsided almost immediately once Edward crashed his lips to hers again. Their kissed was frenzied, hours of lust bursting out.

Bella managed to reach between their bodies to tug on the hem of Edward's t-shirt. Edward reluctantly dropped her feet to the floor, allowing her to pull his shirt off only breaking their kiss as his t-shirt hit is chin. He took the opportunity to remove her vest as well, moaning as at her bra clad breasts

Edward ran his hands over her stomach, up to cup her breasts and push his thumbs over her nipples, grinning as they rose to meet him. Bella fumbled with Edward's belt, his icy fingers distracting her momentarily as she pulled it open and popped the buttons on his jeans.

With a flick of the wrist, Bella was topless, her bra in shreds as Edward broke their kiss and moved down her chin, over her chest, capturing her nipple in his mouth and biting the bud gently.

Bella panted loudly as she tugged lightly on his hair, remembering how much he liked it, overcome with the sensation his cold tongue was giving her.

Reaching her hand into his now open jeans, Bella tickled her fingertips over the head of Edward's cock, which was poking out of the top of his boxers, causing him to buck into her hand and moaned around her nipple, his other hand reaching out and stopping her hand.

"If you touch me like that now, this will be over before it's begun." Edward whispered into her breast.

Bella's skin broke out in goose pimples as his breath cooled her heated skin. She reluctantly nodded in agreement as Edward raised her into his arms, pressing their chests together and walking over to place her on the edge of the bed.

Placing a hand between her breasts, Edward pushed Bella down slightly, causing her to lean her weight on her elbows. Edward smirked as he lifted his hand off her, keeping his fingertips in contact with her skin and tickling them down the middle, swirling around her belly button before skimming back and for between her hip bones.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered, watching his hand sway over her stomach.

Biting her lip, Bella nodded sharply, smirking as Edward's light eyes darkened.

Edward continued to watch Bella's warm skin flush over her chest.

Getting frustrated, Bella transferred her weight onto one elbow and skimmed her own hand down her stomach, just about to pop the top button of her jeans.

"Stop!" Edward hissed as Bella's movements ceased. She glanced up at his face, seeing a shit load of lust in his eyes.

"I want to do that" He said tightly, moving his hand, finally, to her jeans button and popping it open, sliding his fingers over the newly exposed skin and pushing the zip down.

Bella thanked Alice silently for giving her a pair of black, lacy boy shorts to match the bra. Somehow, she didn't think she'd feel quite the same if she was wearing plain white cotton knickers at this point.

Edward slipped his fingers under the waist band of her jeans, moving them round her back and tugging them slowly over her hips and down her legs. He watched the material fall to the floor before trailing his eyes over her feet, up her long silky legs to her practically fucking see through lace shorts. Black...lace.

Edward's mind went blank and suddenly all he wanted to do was rip them from her and pound into her body.

He rubbed his hands up over her knees, kneading her thighs and making her moan.

Bella was panting by the time he reached her underwear, skimming his fingers over the lace before wrapping them around the waist band.

"Last chance baby." he said huskily. She merely smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. Grinning, he lowered the material down her legs and took in the sight of her, completely naked and spread out like a fucking buffet on his bed.

He felt like a fucking virgin at that moment, trying his hardest to calm down. He'd never forgive himself if he shot his load before getting near her, he'd never been this turned on in his life.

Bella then moved to sit up. Edward was taking far too long for her liking and she needed him so badly she thought she might burst.

Moving her hand to his jeans, she popped the next two buttons on the fly and tugged his jeans and boxers off in one move.

And there he was, naked and glorious, pale and really freaking hard. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking from base to tip and rubbing her thumb over the head. Edward moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to delay the inevitable.

Bella reached up with her other hand and hooked it around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed with her until he was leaning some of his weight over her.

She kissed him forcefully, plunging her tongue into his mouth and moaning when the head of his cock grazed her clit.

"Holy fuck Edward, what are you waiting for? You couldn't get more of an invitation." She moaned out as Edward placed himself at her opening and pushed in slightly.

Bella hissed as the cool skin slipped through, stretching her and causing a delicious ache.

Once he was in all the way, Edward paused, growing accustomed to her hot flesh surrounding him, sex had never felt this good He reached down, pinching her nipple between his fingers as Bella arched her back into his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a small thrust, urging him to move.

Edward pulled all the way out of her before slamming as hard as he allowed himself to without snapping her in half.

"Fucking...shit, Edward, stop teasing and fuck me already!" Bella moaned angrily.

Edward's patience snapped at her words as he started to move faster, Bella winding her hands into his hair again and pulling his lips down to hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm his cock was pounding into her pussy.

Edward could feel his orgasm approaching quickly with each thrust, Bella's moans spurring him on. Lifting himself up slightly, he moved his hand down between their bodies, ghosting his fingertips over her clit.

Bella tightened around him forcefully as he pressed his thumb into the nerves, her skin flushed as her orgasm crashed through every cell, sparking as it made its way down.

Gripping him in a hot, wet vice, Edward roared as he lost his internal battle seconds after Bella, coming long and hard into her and collapsing next to her.

Panting, Bella started giggling as Edward looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Um..Bella? It's really not polite to laugh uncontrollably after sex." He said seriously. Bella turned her head to explain until she noticed he was sporting the biggest grin she'd seen him wear.

"Sorry, I wasn't giggling about sex per say...it was just...so...brilliant. Seriously, Edward, a hundred years of sex has seriously done you justice!" She said, her breathing still erratic.

"Um..." Edward started.

Was now the time to tell her that although he had lived a hundred years, he had actually had very little sex. He wasn't celibate because, imagine living so long without anything, he may not be human, but he was still a man, still needed...something. The problem was he could always hear their incessant thoughts. Although he didn't sleep, he wished he could after his former sexual exploits. He found the whole thing mentally exhausting! He had to constantly second guess himself, always feeling the need to comply without whatever was flitting through their heads. What was frustrating was that 9 times out of 10, they didn't actually want what they thought they wanted...It made him feel dizzy...if that was remotely possible.

Realising he had gone silent and Bella was casting a confused look his way, he ran his hand through his hair and shot her a lop sided grin.

"Look, I didn't mean to insinuate that you were a man whore or anything..." she started as Edward shook his head and kissed her softly.

"It's okay Bella. I _have _been around for quite some time, however, I haven't had a lot of sex, really." Edward said against her lips and she chuckled.

"Edward, you may well think you haven't had a lot because you've been around for so long. I can't believe I'm asking this so soon into our...whatever this is, because in all honesty, I don't really want to know, but, give me your...number" Bella said, feeling like she should feel embarrassed to have asked for his 'Sex number' but she needed to prove her point, because, damn, he was goooood!

"You want me to tell you how many women I've had sex with?" Edward asked perplexed. When Bella nodded, he suddenly wished, more than ever he could read her mind. He was immediately unsure about himself. This could all go horribly wrong. The number could be high enough for her to think he was a 'man whore' as she so eloquently put it, or, which was more likely, she could think him practically a virgin. He didn't know which was worse in all honesty.

"Um...well...6?" Edward said quietly, praying to God she didn't laugh, or leave.

"6?" Bella asked incredulously. Bella found his low number incredibly doubtful even as Edward nodded his answer.

"You're seriously telling me, Edward Cullen, that within one hundred years you have only slept with 6 women?" Edward nodded again as Bella continued "Well, did you live somewhere away from civilisation? Because have you seen yourself? You weren't intentionally celibate for a few decades, were you?"

Edward shook his head, chuckling softly at her rant. "Okay, Miss Swan, if I'm so inexperienced then you obviously have a higher number. Care to share?"

Fuck. Busted. Bella thought. She had very little to share, in more ways than one.

"Well, see, there is a major difference here Edward, because, you're hot as hell and I'm..well...not, so it stands to reason that my number would be smaller than yours. You also have eighty years on me" Bella stuttered as Edward's grin widened.

"S'ok baby, I don't need your number. Just as long as I'm your only number right now." Bella nodded as he silently breathed a sigh of relief. "And, by the way, you are the most beautiful, sexy, mouthwatering woman I have ever laid eyes on, and your strength quite frankly astounds me. So it should stand to reason that your number should in the thousands. Don't ever think you're not 'hot as hell."

Bella rolled her eyes at the compliment, although she wondered for a second whether he was telling her that he would be okay with her being a whore...but.. then he kissed her again, and she completely lost her train of thought.

~#~#~***~#~#~

After a while, Bella reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower. Her hair was like a birds nest, and her body was sticky with sweat. After washing her hair and changing into the jeans and t-shirt conveniently left outside Edward's en suite, Bella opened her purse to check for any messages on her phone. Switching it on she noticed 10 text messages and 6 voice mails.

That's odd she thought...as far as she was concerned, very few people know her number. She dialled her answer machine and pressed '1' to listen to her messages

_'Bella, it's Jake. Please call me back when you get this'_

_'Bella, it's Jacob, Please call me, it's urgent'_

_'BELLA! Answer your damn phone! It's fucking important'_

Bella had known Jacob Black since they were small. His father, Billy was Charlie's best friend and Bella and Jake had spent almost all their time together growing up, he was like a little brother and she loved him dearly.

That was until she decided to move from Forks. Jacob lived at the Reservation and had always said he would never leave. When she had told him about her plans to move, he had become incredibly angry, shouting and throwing things around like a child. When she called him out on it, he had told her he loved her and kissed her, she had then broken her hand punching him in the face. After going to the hospital and getting her hand strapped up, she had told Jake that she hadn't felt the same way and that they could probably do with the time apart.

Charlie spoke of Jacob every time she'd called him which was infuriating.

As she continued to listen to the messages, she noticed Jake's voice getting increasingly worried and angry.

She quickly found his number and dialled, waiting nervously.

"BELLA!" Jacob answered, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, Jake, what the hell is going on? Why are you calling me after I specifically asked you not to?" Bella asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Where are you?" Jake asked, completely disregarding her questions

Bella nearly told him exactly where she was but stopped just in time. There would have been a time where she could have told him anything without worrying about his reaction, she suddenly realised how much she missed their friendship.

"Never mind where I am, it's none of your business. What's so urgent?" Bella prompted, although, Jacobs answer simultaneously shocked, scared and pissed her off.

"_Well, Bella, I wonde__r whether you could explain to me __what the fuck you are doing at__ the Cullen's __house?"_

**Like? Don't like? Leave me some love, I could really do with it. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond, but I WILL respond to all of them, promise :)**

**As always, thank you to Black Hale – who's been nominated at the golden glove awards under 'Most Pissed Pants' for her story Magenta Madness. Go read it and vote for her!**

**Okay, on with the show...**

"_Well, Bella, I wonder whether you could explain to me what the fuck you are doing with the Cullen's house?"_

_#~#~***~#~#_

Bella paused in shock at Jacob's question. How the fuck...

"I-I-I...erm, wha..why would you ask me that?" She stuttered in response. How did he know?

"It's a simple fucking question Isabella! Why are you with the Cullen's?" Jacob shouted angrily down the receiver.

Bella's anger piqued, feeling her face redden she shouted back.

"Why is it your fucking business Jacob! Yes, I am with the Cullen's. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that they are fucking dangerous Bella. You don't even realise...they could have killed you!" Jake shouted back, their conversation quickly turning into a slanging match.

"Oh, get over yourself Jake. What is this really about? Don't you like it that I have friends away from the Rez? I hear the boys in the background, are you all drunk?" She screamed as she heard the other Quillette boys shout in unison.

"Just stay there Bella, I'm on my way." Jake said, his voice dangerously calm.

"Don't you fucking dare Jacob..." She started as he hung up the phone.

"ARGHHH!" she shouted, throwing her phone onto the bed, watching it bounce off the ridiculously soft mattress. The quiet motion pissing her off even more. She was just about to pick the thing back up and throw it at the wall, thinking the smashing noise may make her anger dissipate, but before she had the chance to retrieve it, Edward had grasped her wrist.

"What's going on?" He questioned softly, feeling Bella's tense shoulders relax a fraction.

He had heard her argument with the mutt from downstairs. He had almost rushed up the steps to give the dog real fight. Upon hearing Bella say his name, a name Edward was immediately familiar with, made him shiver. The simple fact was that Jacob's kind and Edward's kind were mortal enemies. He had hated generations of the bastards, back when Ephraim Black was Chief. They were such a narrow minded tribe and Edward found the newer generations were even more narrow minded than their ancestors.

Lowering Bella's arm, he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck and chin.

"Just ignore him baby." he mumbled around her cheek as she smirked slightly and turned to face him.

"Do you know Jake?" Bella asked quietly, she had the distinct feeling that she didn't really want to know the answer.

Edward sighed and pulled her over to the bed, dragging her onto his lap.

"If you think you're going to distract me, you can think again buddy!" Bella chuckled softy as Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm just getting comfortable." he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"Long story short, the Quillette's and the Cullen's are sort of...mortal enemies." Edward started as Bella's eyes widened. After processing what Edward was saying Bella tried to respond, but her lips only made the mouthing movement of a dying fish.

Edward looked amused as she struggled to find the right word to say.

"...what the hell are you talking about? How can a coven of vampire's be mortal enemies with a Native American tribe? It's not as if they pose a threat to you..." she stared, utterly confused.

_EDWARD! We have company, but I can't see a thing. _Edward heard Alice shout out in her mind

"Which means it's them" Jasper said from the bedroom door, locking eyes with Edward. Edward nodded in response before turning back to Bella who was clutching her heart

"What's wrong?" Edward panicked. Surely, this was not a human normal reaction, right?

"Sorry." Bella said, her voice sounding breathless. "Jasper scared the shit out of me!" She chuckled as Edward heard his brother chuckle along with her.

"Sorry, love. I keep forgetting how easy it is for people to sneak up on you." Edward smiled.

_Edward, may I suggest you and Bella come down here and deal with the stench outside _Edward heard Rosalie think, almost seeing her 'sucking lemons' face.

"Well, looks like there are wolves here to see you." Edward scowled.

Frowning, Bella looked over at the man sitting...underneath her. As soon as she realised this of course, she had flashback of lying on the bed with said man on top of her. Blushing furiously, Bella buried her head into Edward's shoulder.

"What's the blush for, beautiful?" Edward whispered, tilting her head to see her eyes.

"BELLA! Get out here Right. Now!" She heard Jake scream.

Edward growled in response, practically throwing Bella over his shoulder and racing down towards the front door. Plopping Bella down beside Emmett, Edward rushed to the door, almost yanking it off the hinges.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as the blur, formally known as Edward, disappeared through the doorway. Bella rushed out into the front garden just as Jake...exploded...into a wolf.

HOLY SHIT!

"Stay away, mutt!" Edward growled as the large brown wolf circled him, his 'friends' keeping well away.

_'If you have hurt her Vampire, I'm going to rip you t__o shreds as slowly as I possibly__ can' _Jacob's form said, causing Edward to wince slightly. God, even his 'inner' voice was annoying as shit.

"You are the only thing that's dangerous to her at the moment, dog." Edward replied, standing with Bella's back to the door.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she took in the huge form in front of him. Jesus, he was going to get himself killed.

Rose was standing next to her, shouting "Go on Edward, show him who's boss. Whoop whoop!"

"Rose?" Bella asked quietly, as Rose turned to face her, her eyes full of amusement and excitement.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling largely.

"Did I just see Jacob Black, the boy I used to play with as a child, morph into that..."

"That you did Bella. Let's hope there's some action! I love a good brawl." Rose replied, almost clapping her hands in glee.

_Okay, if that is Jake, then there is n__o way he would hurt me...right? _She asked herself silently as she started towards the pair.

"Jesus Bella! Stay back!" Edward shouted, hearing her footsteps behind him.

"Jacob Black! Turn human again! Now!" Bella said quietly, her voice eerily calm.

The wolf turned his head towards Bella and growled, causing Edward to mimic him, snarling and angling his body to shield Bella's.

"For fuck sake!" she whispered as she caught the other boy's eyes.

"Sam, Seth, talk some bloody sense into him!" she shouted as Jake Wolf turned to look at them.

"She's right dude! She's obviously okay, no bite marks, still full of blood..." Sam started as Jake turned and ran into the trees, only to return wearing shorts...and nothing else.

"Edward. Do me a favour please?" Bella said into Edward's ear.

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes on Jacob the whole time.

"Let me speak to him? Alone?" she whispered. Edward's head shot back, shock clouding his features.

"You can't be serious?" he chuckled

"Yep. Trust me, okay?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

After he mentally screamed at her stupidity, he begrudgingly nodded shortly, standing off to the side.

Squaring her shoulders, she calmly walked over to Jake. At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

Too bad.

Rearing her fist back, she pushed forward, catching him square in the jaw...and crunching her knuckles against the granite Jake was obviously hiding under his skin

"Motherfucker!" she screamed as Jake, immediately made to grab her.

"Shit Bella. Are you ok?" Jake asked, frowning at her pain

"Ha! Yeah, just bloody peachy Jacob! First, you call me and scream at me, then you turn into a wolf, which you completely neglected to tell me you could do by the way, and try and attack my...friend, and to top it all off...you also neglected to tell me that you obviously went through the same experiment as Wolverine, because you have to be packing Adamantium under your skin!" she ranted, cradling her poor hand.

"Bella?" Edward asked, standing behind her, his face etched with worry and anger. "Can Carlisle take a look at your hand?" He asked, his body vibrating with the need to help, and kick the crap out of pup!

Turning back towards Jake, Bella scowled. "Stay. There" she said, while pulling Edward into the house with her. "If I can't punch him, then you certainly can't" she whispered when he tried to stay.

Sighing loudly, and hearing his brother obnoxiously whispering 'whipped', Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulder and led her towards Carlisle's study.

~#~#***#~#~

"You're lucky. It's not broken, just swollen and bruised." Carlisle said, wrapping Bella's hand up.

"I'm gonna kill that dog." Edward muttered as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because I hurt my hand punching him?" she chuckled.

"Bella? Quick question. Are you clinically insane?" Emmett smirked from the couch, his massive size taking up all the space as Alice perched on the arm.

Tilting her head in question, Emmett continued "Well, not only are you _not_ sobbing in the corner, or having a nervous breakdown after hearing of the existence of Vampires, or having your parent's kidnapped.." he started as Bella winced "...but now, you find out that Werewolves...or shape-shifters exist and you punch one! Seriously?"

"I told you that you would be surprised of her reaction." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Well, I can't answer that Em, sorry. I realise that I'm being too calm and to excepting but it's the only way I can deal with it. I'm trying not to overreact. If I did, then I would be no help to my mother and father." Bella started, moving towards Edward and cuddling into his chest.

"The thing is...my dad was in 'the line of fire' quite often when I was a child. He was the chief of Police. If anything big happened, he was in charge. Quite often, when I was really small, my mother and I would wait all night for him to come home, not knowing if we were going to see him again. But we always did. He was always home, kissing my head and carrying me to bed to tuck me in. I suppose after so many years of worrying, you sort of get hardened to it all. I am worried about my mother, but I know my father's there. She's not on her own and my father knows how to handle himself." Bella finished, her body tightening with pride at her father.

Edward thought it was probably best not to mention that their kidnappers were immortal, very strong and notoriously hard to hurt, let alone kill. That piece of information was best left unsaid at the moment.

"Jacob Black and the village people are still outside waiting for you." Rosalie said through the door. "Seriously, Bella, could you like, get rid of them? I'm sick of their stink!" she muttered, climbing the stairs to the room she shared with Em.

"Crap! I forgot about him for a sec. Edward? Can you let me go out there...on my own?" Bella asked, glancing up at Edward and wincing at his expression

"He just very nearly broke your hand Bella. If you think I'm letting you go out there on your own..." Edward started.

"I'll go!" Alice chimed in, bouncing out of her seat and grasping Bella's arm around the elbow, effectively dragging her downstairs.

"See? I'll be fine!" Bella shouted up the stairs at Edward.

"This is a really bad idea!" Edward grumbled as Carlisle chuckled softly in the corner, tidying up his medical equipment.

"What? What's funny?" Emmett chuckled at Carlisle's amused expression.

"Nothing. It's just a nice change to see Edward cautious over someone's actions. Now you know how we all feel, son" Carlisle smiled as Edward pursed his lips and frowned before rocketing down the stairs, lurking by the front door and ready to pounce at any moment

#~#~***~#~#

Bella strolled down the steps towards Jake and the others, Alice's arm linked closely through hers.

Noticing Bella's arm, Jake winced and bowed his head.

"I'm really sorry Bells. If I actually thought you were going to follow through and punch me I would have stopped you." he started as Bella stopped in front of him.

"You need to explain yourself Jacob. All of you do. Since when have you been a wolf?" she asked, genuinely upset that this was the first she had heard of it. Up until a few months ago, Jake was her best friend and she assumed that she would be the first to know something this big.

Jake noticed her face drop as she questioned him and internally kicked himself.

"It's not something you just come out with Bells. Remember when I had that really bad flu? When I was stuck in bed for a few days?" Bella nodded.

"Well, that's when. We weren't exactly on speaking terms at that point, plus, I didn't even know how to react to it myself. I couldn't exactly imagine you supporting me through it." Jake finished.

Bella was silent for a while before she said quietly "Well, now I know."

"I'm still me Bells. I haven't really changed." Jake said.

Bella nodded again. She didn't really know what to say. 'Sorry you're a wolf?' just didn't seem appropriate.

"Okay. To be honest with you Jake, your wolf problem is something I can't really deal with at the moment, so I'm going to start with asking you why you decided to follow me here and scream at me for no good reason. Make it good!" She said, crossing her arms, Alice mimicking her movements, and adding a tap of the foot with it, causing Bella to smirk in Alice's direction.

"I wasn't following you Bella. My father has been trying to contact Charlie for a few days to arrange another fishing excursion, but hasn't been able to reach him. He asked me to go and see if Charlie was okay, so the boys and I decided to make a little trip down, check on Charlie then visit you." Jake started, sitting down on the bottom step as Bella dropped her arms and sat on the top step, nodding for him to continue.

"I think something happened to him Bells. You should have seen the house..." he started, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands.

Bella realised that Charlie was like a second father to Jake. He must be worried as well.

"Okay. Now, I am aware about Charlie." Bella resumed, her voice wavering. "I got a ransom note, well, I think, there was no money demanded. I was with Edward when I found it. He brought me here to keep me safe and help me find them. Then I got another note when I got here."

"He's standing right there, you know that right?" He growled as Bella sighed. She had known. Her skin had tingled the minute she could sense him, she nodded at Jake before she called out to Edward

"Come on out, you would hear the conversation from miles away anyway." she said over her shoulder as Edward opened the door and padded over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Jake stood and started pacing.

"Bella, they are Vampire's!" Jake said.

Edward heard him think '_Is she completely missing this fucking fact? Keeping her safe my ass!'_

"I am not going to hurt her, dog!" Edward growled as Bella rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Wow. Are you fucking _him? _You've got to be kidding me!" Jacob shouted as Edward stood, preparing to break his jaw

"That isn't any of your fucking business Jake!" Bella said, standing up and pulling Edwards arm in an attempt to stop him.

Desperate to bring Edward back from the fury she could see in his eyes she leaned up and whispered "Hey, could you at least pretend that you're not abnormally strong and move an inch when I pull you will all my strength?"

Edward's eyes turned towards her, amusement dancing in them as his lips, in turn making Bella grin largely and pull him again. This time he dramatically lurched backwards. Bella laughed loudly as Edward grabbed her waist and pulled her down with him, kissing her soundly.

"I fucking knew it! God Bella, the living not enough for you?"

_She turns me down, a flesh and blood man but fucks the undead? _

Edward heard making him growl once more.

"Edward, if you growl one more time I'm going to jump you!" Bella scolded, because seriously, that shit was hot! Edward's face flew back to hers, his smirk back in full force.

Bella righted herself and stood facing Jacob.

"Jake, Focus. You finish your story, then I'll tell you what I know..." she added.

Jake continued to pace and seethe for a minute or two. When he finally calmed down he proceeded.

"Okay, well, see with the whole 'wolf' thing, we sort of have a heightened sense of smell. As soon as we were near the door I could smell them." he hissed in Alice's direction.

"Hey! Focus Jake! It's not them!" Bella snapped as Jake caught her eye.

"Well, when I smelt them, I obviously raced over to your flat and I could clearly smell _him__.__" _He said, motioning towards Edward.

Jake scowled as Edward nuzzled his face into Bella's hair.

"Continue..." Bella prompted as Jacob stood.

_What does she see in him? _Edward heard Jacob think, smirking at the thought.

"Well, I thought they had taken you Bells. What was I supposed to do? Your flat wreaked of vampire and you weren't answering your phone. I thought you were hurt! We've know about them living here for a while and as far as I'm aware, they are the only ones even close to this area. So I just rushed over here."

"Wait, You said you smelt vampire's at Charlie's house?" Alice questioned. Jake nodded as Edward caught Alice's thoughts.

_Well, they hide their scent from us Edward, how did the wolves pick it up?_

_Good point._ Edward thought to himself.

"Jacob, when we went to Charlie's we couldn't pick up any Vampire scents. How did you?" Edward asked as Bella glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Our sense of smell must be better than yours." Jacob replied childishly. Edward growled at his immaturity. Did he not see that they were trying to help?

Jake growled back in response as Bella turned towards Edward.

"Edward?" She whispered, catching his attention "The growling...stop!" she said seriously. Edward merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Can you differentiate between different Vamp scents?" Alice inquired as Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, you all smell horrible, but there are differences."

"Okay, then we need to go to Charlie's with you. You need to show us exactly where you smell them." Alice stated, calling Emmett over her shoulder.

"Look, no offence but..." Jake started, looking at Bella

"Listen, we don't like this any more than you do dog, but if it means we make some headway of finding these nomad's before they can hurt Bella or her parents, then it's worth it, right?" Emmett said, as he made his way towards them.

"Are you going as well?" Bella asked Edward, and he nodded.

"I need to catch their scent somehow, love." he whispered into her lips as he kissed her. In truth, he would rather do anything than leave Bella right now. She would be safe with Esme and Rose, of course, but the thought of not being near her was starting to make his skin crawl.

Bella closed her eyes and kissed Edward back. She was trying to keep in the flood of tears threatening to burst the banks but her quivering lip gave her away. Edward glanced into her eyes and nodded slightly

"I know exactly how you feel baby." he whispered against her cheek as she hugged him tightly.

Edward stood with Bella in his arms and ran up to his room, depositing her on his bed.

"I'll be as quick as I possibly can, ok?" he said, grasping her chin and kissing her eyes. Bella nodded, unable to properly answer without her throat croaking.

Rationally, she knew she was being ridiculous. She needed to find her parents, she needed to find out who the hell took them, but all she wanted, at that moment, was Edward.

Hugging her close, Edward took one last pull of her scent before standing up and walking out of the house.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were waiting outside with the wolves as Edward approached.

Nodding at the wolves, Edward and the guys took off through the forest towards Chief Swan's house

#~#~***~#~#

Pulling one of Edward's shirts out of his wardrobe, Bella moved into the bathroom, turning the shower on and undressing while she waited for the water to heat. She felt so selfish. Only God knew what her parents were feeling, but here she was, upset because Edward had to leave.

'_I'm the worst daughter in t__he world__'_she thought as she sighed and stepped under the spray.

After she was thoroughly scrubbed, she dressed and went to go find Alice.

Alice was shopping online again. Apparently, all the rooms upstairs were in dire need of redecorating so she was checking out the latest wallpaper designs.

Bella told Alice how she felt, not wanting Edward to leave although it was to look for her parent's. She felt so guilty about it.

"Okay, well I can understand why it would freak you out but you're not selfish Bella. You're...mated." Alice said after listening to Bella's spiel.

Bella laughed. "Mated? Alice, I'm not an animal..."

"No, but you're in love with a Vampire." she said matter-of-factly.

Bella gawked as Alice smirked and continued to shop.

Was she in Love? She hadn't known Edward long enough, she didn't know anything about him other than the major's, you know, job, family size, species.

Then again, her heart certainly pounded whenever he was near, she was extremely attracted to him and she loved being near him. Of course, there was also the spark. Not the famous 'spark' love at first sight myth, but the literal electrical current that seemed to course through them when they touched.

So when it came down to it, could she see herself always being with him? The answer was a resounding 'Hell Yes'. Her face morphed into a face splitting smile as Alice immediately giggled and shot up to hug her.

"Oh to be young and in love!" she chuckled as Bella giggled along with her.

"Alice, you're young too!" Bella snickered as Alice's face showed surprised.

"I'll have you know that I am 83 years young!" Alice shrieked.

Feeling sleepy, Bella decided to go back to Edward's room and try and nap. Curling under the duvet, she felt herself drift almost instantly.

#~#~***~#~#

There were no signs of Vampire activity by the time Edward reached the Chief's home. The wolves couldn't even smell them there anymore. They meticulously checked each room, careful not to move anything and trying to find anything that could help.

After regrouping and discussing their options, all agreed to swing by the industrial estate the 'ransom' letter stipulated.

Jacob and Sam were the only ones that went near the place because as far as they were aware, the nomads had no idea about the wolves and should they actually be in the building, they would assume Jake and Sam were just a couple of guys that had gotten lost in the suburbs.

There was no-one there. Not even a scent, Vamp or human.

Edward was beyond pissed.

Running back towards the house, all Edward could think about was what they thought to achieve by directing Bella there and where the hell were her parents?

Jumping through his bedroom window, Edward's musing halted as he spied Bella. Her hair formed a halo around her head. Alice had obviously changed the bed sheet's because Bella's chestnut hair looked pitch black lying over the bright white pillow case.

Moving towards the bed, Edward laid down behind her, moving his arm around her waist and smothering his face in her hair.

He started thinking of how he was before she existed to him. He thought he was happy enough but he now realised that he would do just about anything to keep her in his life.

Bella stirred in his arms, moving her body around to wrap her arms around him.

"Hey." she said sleepily as he smiled and hugged her closer.

"How did it go? Any leads?"

Edward shook his head as she sighed deeply.

"Am I ever going to see them again?" she asked quietly, making Edward tilt her face to look at him.

"I promised you that I'd find them and I will." He said determined.

Edward quickly filled her in on the estate building and the Chief's house causing her to shed a few tears.

'_INCOMING!__'_Edward heard Alice think/shout as she knocked swiftly on the bedroom door.

Edward was immediately hounded with images of James and Laurent looking through his bedroom window as Bella slept soundly. The image then suddenly changed to James was pounding at Edward's bedroom as Bella screamed from the inside. The last image was of a small hunt in the middle of the forest, somewhere Edward knew well. He literally passed it every time he was hunting in the area. It was close to the house.

"Well, which one is it Alice?" Edward asked as the visions halted.

"I don't know Edward, they keep changing, but I think I know where Bella's family are."

**Whatcha think? I love reading all your opinions so make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight...damn!**

**A/N**

**Thank you once again to Black Hale for sorting this chapter out for me. Sorry I've taken so long to post but RL has been quite hectic!**

**Please take a second to review at the end...I promise I WILL get around to answering you all. Your words brighten my day! xx**

Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Bella asked, now wide awake watching Edward go insane. He was tugging on his hair then rubbing his eyes and gasping

"Well, which one is it, Alice?" He asked quietly, letting her know he was seeing Alice's visions. Bella's heart beat picked up its pace as she felt panic rising in her blood.

"What? Edward, what did she see?" Bella asked, grasping at his arms and moving him to look at her.

"She...shit, there were three of them...I don't know which one is going to happen." Edward replied through gritted teeth.

"Alice? Get in here!" He shouted, which was completely unnecessary. As soon as he had said her name, Alice barrelled through the door, locking it swiftly behind her.

'_Okay, deal with each vision at a time__'_Edward thought as he ushered Bella over to the en suite bathroom.

"Stay in here for a minute, okay?" He said softly, about to turn away until he notice Bella shaking. Her whole body trembled, her eyes were wide with worry and fear as she squeezed Edward's hand.

Leading her to sit on the edge of the bath, Edward crouched down in front of her, prised his hand from hers and placed them on each of her cheeks.

"Its okay baby" He murmured, kissing her lips softly. "I'm just going to leave you for a few seconds to check something. I'll be back really quickly."

Edward waited until Bella nodded at him before kissing her again and walking back into his bedroom, closing the door on his way.

Alice was still standing at the door, her eyes focussing and un-focusing as she searched for the right vision. Edward could still see the three original visions circling through her mind as he turned out the bedroom light and glanced into the trees outside. He centralised his hearing outside of the house, listening for movement or a stray thought. He heard nothing. He noticed Emmett creeping into the very spot he was looking at. Emmett stood still, his body tense as he tried to catch a whiff of scent. Finally, Emmett glanced in Edward's direction and shook his head gently, alerting Edward that there were no untoward scents in the vicinity.

"That was a future vision, Edward." Alice whispered as Edward turned towards her.

"So was the second, but the third...it felt like a past event, which makes me think that Bella's parents are there. Do you know the cottage?" She whispered again.

Nodding, Edward made his way back over to the bathroom where he opened the door to the sight of Bella. Her knees where tucked into her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Moving to her quickly, Edward scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Just tell me what she saw Edward. You wouldn't believe what images my mind has conjured up." She sobbed as Edward sat on the floor, his back against the bath and Bella snuggled on his lap.

"Alice saw three visions consecutively. The first was of James and Laurent outside in the trees, looking into our bedroom window while you slept here..." he started.

Bella gasped. They had been watching her?

"...but we think this was a future vision. Emmett just went to the spot they were seen in and he doesn't smell them. It also explains why I didn't hear their thoughts. Even though I wasn't actually here, I would have heard them on my way back here. Alice would also have seen them there, so we don't need to worry about that one, because there is no way on earth that I'm leaving you alone now." Edward said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella looked unconvinced but nodded for him to continue.

"The second vision was...of James...here, banging on the bedroom door." Bella again gasped, her eyes widening as she glanced towards the door.

"Again, it's a future vision, so it is something we can either avoid or deal with when it comes. In my experience, it's something we can avoid." Edward explained, trying his best to sooth her but fearing it was to no avail.

"And the third?" Bella asked quietly, actually wondering to herself if she really wanted to know. However, she needed to deal with it, whatever it was.

"The third was a past vision, Alice thinks, it was of a cottage deep in the woods. I am actually familiar with it. I pass it almost every time I hunt, although I haven't been in that direction for a few weeks. Alice thinks it is where your parent's are being kept." Edward explained, hoping the last vision at least would brighten her slightly.

Bella found her heart stuttered as she took in what Edward had said. He knew where her parents were?

Thank God!

"REALLY?" Bella shouted, throwing her arms around Edward's neck and kissing as much skin on his face that she could find.

Grasping her face, Edward nodded. "Yes, but we need to go tell the others. Although they are probably already aware, we need to make a plan of attack." Edward said, lifting Bella up as he stood and placing her feet gently on the tiled floor. Linking their hands together after Bella had dressed in some black jeans and a blue t-shirt, they made their way to the living room where everyone had already assembled.

Sitting down together, next to Jasper and Alice, Edward briefed the family on Alice's visions. Jasper rubbed his hands up and down Alice's arms in a soothing pattern as she moved from the arm of the chair to his lap, winding his arms around her waist, intently listening to Edward.

Esme was sitting across from them on another chair as Carlisle stood behind her with his hands placed on her shoulders.

Rosalie was standing next to the window, arms crossed, her eyes darting between Edward and the dark forest behind the glass. Emmett stood behind her, moving now and again to kiss her head, or squeeze her waist.

Bella was in awe of them. They were all so different from each other but there was no way of ignoring the love they shared for one another and the way they bonded together as a team and a family was astonishing.

By the time Edward had finished explaining Alice's visions, Bella found herself sitting in Edward's lap, one of his hands clutching her waist and the other rubbing the outside of her hand delicately.

"...Emmett has already been outside and didn't detect anything unusual which makes me think that the vision was a future event..." Edward continued as Carlisle interrupted

"Where I would usually be inclined to agree Edward, please remember that they have successfully hidden their scents from us before. Although we have no idea _how _they did it, we can't assume they haven't done it again."

_Shit! _Edward hadn't thought of that.

"I hate to say this Edward, but we need to call in the wolves." Emmett said as Rosalie glanced at him over her shoulder, her nosed turned up and eyes scrunched together.

"Do we have to? It took Esme and I ages to get their stink out of the house." Rosalie whined.

"Do you need me to call him?" Bella asked as Edward reluctantly agreed.

Bella stood and started towards the stairs, sensing Edward follow her.

"I'll be one minute Edward. I need to use the bathroom anyway." She said, placing her hand on his chest to halt his movement.

"Tough. I'm not leaving your side after those visions." Edward said, clutching her hand and moving her towards the stairs.

Bella huffed slightly making Edward smirk. She wanted to insist on him staying put but in all honestly, hearing the vision again in front of the family made her quite frightened, especially as they all visibly shivered when hearing it. She surmised that if they were shaken about it, then it would be wise to feel the same. She was grateful to have them all here, willing to help in any capacity.

Stepping inside the bedroom first, Edward kept Bella behind him as she listened inside the room and glanced into the darkness. Appeased that the coast was clear, he turned on the light and ushered Bella inside, closing the door quickly.

"My phone is in my bag in the corner there." Bella said, pointing to her rucksack.

"I'm going in there and you need to tune out. The thought of you hearing is quite unsettling to be honest." She muttered, making her way to the bathroom as Edward chuckled and walked towards her bag.

After washing her hands, Bella walked back into the room to find Edward gone.

"Edward?" she called as she heard noises from outside. Pacing over to the window, Bella saw Edward and Emmett wrestling two other men outside, just inside the tree line.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, preparing to run downstairs. Just as she moved towards the door, Bella heard Edward scream her name. She looked back down towards where Edward was standing a few seconds before, only to see the figure of a man jumping towards the window. He was moving so fast that she was sure he would break through the glass with no problem. Screaming, she ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

#~#~***~#~#

Edward chuckled as Bella ushered him away from the bathroom door, not letting her know that he had heard her use the bathroom quite a few times.

He picked up her bag quickly finding her mobile phone. Dropping the bag a little too hard, various items fell out of the overstuffed bag. Edward crouched down to pack the things back in as movement in the trees outside caught his eye.

Not wanting to alert the intruders that he had seen them, Edward placed the bag back on the floor and moved towards the bedroom door.

Once the window was out of sight, Edward jumped down the flight of stairs, grabbing Emmett and Jasper on his way out towards the dark figures he'd seen. Carlisle and Rosalie followed them as they sped towards the looming figures in the darkness.

The blonde haired guy who Edward immediately registered as 'James' smirked smugly as the air suddenly smelt of fresh blood...fresh _human _blood. Jasper and Emmett stopped dead, trying to rein their need as Edward raced ahead, the smell apparently not fazing him, letting out a loud roar as he neared the duo.

The other vampire who was with James, showed shock and panic as he muttered "Pourquoi il n'arrête pas ?".

"Speak fucking English Laurent!" James spat in the dark skinned vampires face, his eyes staying on Edward as he raced towards them.

"I thought you said the blood would stop them and the girl would be easy prey!" Laurent shouted, his eyes dancing with fear.

James growled in Laurent's direction and launched himself towards Edward.

Edward stopped a few yards from James's approaching figure.

"Well Edward, we meet at last. I've heard quite a few things about you and your 'family' and I must admit your strength with blood is quite remarkable. You even managed to fuck her! I'm praying I'm just as lucky when I get my hands on her." James chuckled as he spoke.

Edward's mind was suddenly bombarded with James's thoughts. All were horrific and all involved Bella in some way. If he had been human it would have made him heave. Instead, Edward let out a feral growl and lunged towards James, catching him by the arm and hurling him into the nearest tree. James merely smirked in his direction as he pounced, his fist catching Edward's jaw causing him to stumble backwards. He caught Emmett and Laurent fighting out of the corner of his eye but noticed that Emmett was obviously far more skilled than his opponent. Laurent was lacking the co-ordination to win, plus, Emmett was huge!

Edward's mind was again occupied with another of James's thoughts of Bella. She was bound at the hand from a wet stone wall and bleeding from various slices on her shoulders, neck and chest. Her mouth formed a straight line but her chest was heaving as she stood motionless.

"_She will be mine Cullen and I am going to enjoy Every. Single. Minute__.__" _James' smarmy voice rang out as he felt his legs go from under him. As he stood to catch James's falling foot, he heard Bella scream.

"EDWARD!"

"Oh good, she's ready." James chuckled.

Edward swung around, missing James's collar by milliseconds. James bent at the knee and launched himself towards the window of Edward's bedroom, the window Bella's face appeared at.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed, his legs already crouching for the same jump James had just made.

"JASPER! MOVE!" Edward heard Emmett shout as the fight continued on the ground.

Edward was seconds behind James but he knew that was all James might need. If he was just trying to distract Edward with his sordid thoughts and he really just wanted Bella dead, she would be.

Landing on the window pane and throwing his body through the window, Edward caught James just as he knocked through the bathroom door, and appeared shortly after with a nail file in the eye.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He heard Bella shout. Her voice was so calm and cold but Edward's body relaxed slightly when she spoke. Thank God she was okay.

James's chuckle alerted Edward's body back to high awareness. James was looking at Bella with a wide grin, tilting his head to the side as he appraised her.

"Yum, I'm really going to enjoy you, my darling." he said, licking his lips and taking a step forward.

"I don't fucking think so!" Edward snarled, his legs carrying him forward before his brain demanded it.

Just as Edward reached James, his body went stiff.

"Sorry Edward, but it looks like my reinforcements have arrived." James smiled as he reached into the bathroom and dragged a struggling Bella from behind the door.

Her eyes were hard as she tried her best to pull away from James's grip. Edward's body was trying desperately to move towards her but he couldn't even move his head. His frustration got ahead of him as a growl erupted from his chest.

"That's right baby. I love to hear you growl." A voice purred into his ear. He would know that voice from anywhere and even if his body wasn't currently immobile, that sound would have certainly stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jane." Edward stated, feeling a hand caress his shoulder, moving down over his chest.

"It's been way too long baby." She said, moving in front of him and showing him her face.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as Edward saw James grasping her around the waist with one hand and slapping his other around her mouth.

"Bella! No! Don't you fucking touch her!" Edward snarled as James started moving towards the window.

"Aw, don't ya just hate goodbyes." Jane laughed as Bella moved out of Edward's line of sight.

"Jasper! Alice! Where the fuck are you!" Edward shouted, his body shaking with the need to protect Bella. To save her.

"They can't help you baby, I have you all to myself. Finally." Jane whispered in Edward's ear as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Jane! Let me go!" Edward said through clenched teeth, his mind panicking.

Where was Bella? Where were his family?

"Hush now Edward. I'm not going to let you go this time, I've waiting too long for you and you're going to be punished for making me wait so long." Jane replied with a fake pout.

Forcing his body to relax slightly, Edward tried another tactic.

"Jane baby, let me go. I need to touch you." He purred at her, almost gagging as he finished. Jane's eyes flashed with lust as her lips turned into a smirk.

"It's about time you saw things my way Eddie. I'm going to make you forget all about the silly human." she said, slowly releasing him from her hold. Edward's body relaxed even more as her power faded around him. He forced his lips into a smirk as he reached for her arms.

Jane closed her eyes in pleasure as Edward moved his fingers over her the skin of her arms, shoulders, neck until suddenly she found herself slammed into the bedroom wall with Edward's hands over her eyes.

"You see Jane, what you neglected to realise was not only am I well aware of your stalker tendencies over the last fifty years, but I'm also aware that your power doesn't work if you can't see your victim." Edward whispered into her ear causing her whole body to shudder.

Then his hands were gone and replaced by a thick piece of fabric. She soon after found herself bound to the bed. Edward had hidden reinforced chains in every room of the house. After hunting so many vampires over the years, he had learned to always be prepared. Thank God!

"If you can't see me Jane, you can't control me. Now tell me where my family are? Tell me where Bella is?" He asked directly into her ear.

Jane winced as she heard the humans name fall from Edward's lips.

"Why is she so important to you Eddie?" Jane hissed. "We could have been great together. I would have loved you and fought beside you, but instead you fuck a human?"

Edward heard the need in her voice, didn't she understand that if there was any attraction there for her, he would have done something?

Jane wasn't ugly. Not by far. She was a vampire, therefore she was unearthly beautiful but in no way Edward's type. She was almost childlike in stature, Edward surmised long ago that she was probably turned at the age of 16, if that. She had bobbed blonde hair and shining red eyes and she always called him 'Eddie'. But what was most off putting about Jane was her power.

Jane had the means to totally incapacitate an enemy by simply looking at them. She could manipulate any or all of the bodies nerve endings, meaning she could make your body do almost anything. Her two favourite things were halting all bodily movement, much like she had just subjected Edward to, and making her opponent writhe in pain. It was no wonder she was the Volturi's golden girl for decades.

Edward had met Jane in the 1950's when he visited Italy. She seemed like a nice girl, as human draining vampires went, but her seemingly obsessive thoughts got the better of him after a few weeks and when he decided to leave, she almost kidnapped him and kept him locked in her study.

Thankfully, Edward had warned Carlisle about her worrying thoughts and Alice saw Jane's decision to capture him.

Over the years Alice had gotten some visions of Jane showing up unexpectedly, but they had always managed to avoid trouble.

Why hadn't Alice seen this?

Shaking his head, Edward moved back to the matter at hand. Finding Bella and his family.

"I'm not fucking her, I'm in love with her! She's my mate!" Edward snarled at her disgusted tone.

"Is Alec here with you Jane?" Edward asked quietly as Jane's body stiffened.

That was a no. Thank God!

Jane's twin brother Alec was just as deadly. His power was to block any sensation of feeling in the body. He had also developed his power into blocking mental feelings. He was the anti-Jasper. It was lucky Alec hadn't followed Jane. It would have made the whole process of fighting back much more difficult.

"ALICE? ROSE?" Edward shouted as he re buttoned his shirt, walking over the shards of broken glass towards the smashed window. Peering out, he noticed Emmett running back through the trees towards the back of the house.

"Emmett! Get the fuck up here now!" He shouted at the approaching figure. Emmett titled his head in Edward's direction and leaped through the window into Edward's bedroom.

"Holy fuck! Is that Jane?" Emmett whispered, even though the level of his voice was utterly useless.

Rolling his eyes, Edward quickly checked Emmett over for any harm. Seeing none he started barking orders.

"Em, you need to do a sweep of the house. I've been calling the others but I can't even hear their thoughts."

"Rose and Jasper chased after James and Bella." Emmett said as he left the room in search for the others.

Edward paced, thinking of ways to handle Jane, wondering whether Jasper and Rose had managed to catch or at least see where James had taken Bella, and hoping that the others were nearby and unharmed.

Minutes later, Emmett returned with Esme and Alice in tow.

Alice, if it was possible, looked green. Edward hugged her closely as she dry sobbed into his chest. Then he was bombarded by dozens of visions.

Bella screaming...

Bella crying...

Bella bleeding...

Bella dying...

Bella with red eyes...

By the time the visions stopped, Edward was on his knees, quietly muttering 'no' under his breath. Alice continued to sob as Esme tried her best to comfort them both.

"Can we stop them?" Edward asked quietly as Alice caught his eye.

"I don't know." Alice whispered back, her voice full of terror and fear.

Suddenly, Jane started laughing hysterically from her corner.

"Silly little children." She said eerily. "Don't you realise that now she's with him, there is no way back. He'll be keeping her alive for a while, enjoying her, but as soon as you make your move, he'll bite her. To tell you the truth, I don't think he's really decided whether to kill her or turn her." she said, chuckling all the way through her little speech.

"You fucking psycho." Alice screeched, running towards Jane. Emmett caught her arm just as she reached the bed, her fingers threatening to rip Jane limb from limb.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked Esme.

"Trying to find something that will hold Miss Stalker for longer" Esme said gently, trying her best to sooth him.

Carlisle appeared seconds later with handcuffs.

"I really don't want to know where you got those." Emmett said quietly.

Over the years, even though they were not related, Esme and Carlisle had become every bit of the mother and father roles they played. Emmett always found it hard to understand that they were adults and had sex.

Esme rolled her eyes and giggled. Edward found himself getting more and more agitated. Every minute that passed meant Bella was farer away and closer to harm.

"They are from the holding cell. I figured we'd need to use something the would enable us to move her down there. I don't like the idea of just holding her and carrying her." Carlisle said

"Okay! That's enough! Carlisle, for God's sake, _do_ something about Jane before I rip her to shreds! Emmett, call Rose and see where the fuck she is, and will someone please contact Ben and fill him in! We need all the help we can get at this point." Edward said, his voice showing no emotion. The group dispersed immediately.

Carlisle and Esme moved towards Jane and fitted the handcuffs around her wrists. With the blindfold still in place, Jane's power would be weakened and the group hoped that this would be enough to keep her arms in place while they moved her down to the holding cell in the basement.

When the family first started hunting, they agreed that it would be a good idea to have some sort of room where they can hold and interrogate. They rooms were sound proof and contained two-three metal cages. Each cage had handcuffs in place to hold the prisoners in place and the floors were scattered with motion detectors. Should the prisoner move, or try and escape, a large serrated piece of steel would fall, taking their heads clean off.

Emmett called Rose, but when her phone went straight to answer phone, so Emmett decided that he needed to follow them. Even though Jasper was with her, Emmett didn't feel comfortable not knowing where she was.

Edward immediately jumped up and left to find Bella.

Running through the forest, following Rose's scent, Edwards mind kept going back to Bella. He prayed that she wasn't hurting. He searched the forest for signs of her, but when he continued to find nothing, his chest started to feel tighter. He missed her and he was fearful for her.

He just wished he'd told her he loved her when he had the chance.

After searching through the forest for what seemed like hours, Rose came into view.

Emmett crushed her to his chest, whispering how much he loved her into her ear.

"Where's Jasper?" Emmett asked as Rose looked towards Edward.

"We followed James to the cottage Alice saw in one of the visions. They are definitely there. Jasper is stationed outside. You need to hurry Edward. We aren't sure how long they will stay." Rose said quickly as Edward immediately jumped into action, running full pelt towards the cottage.

As he neared, he noticed there was indeed signs of life within the building. The windows had recently been boarded up, but there was smoking billowing from the old chimney.

Edward looked around, searching for the best way to enter just as Jasper fell at his feet, obviously from his perch in a nearby tree.

"There are three excluding Bella, James, Laurent and Riley. I haven't seen any signs of James's mate. Bella looked more or less unharmed when she went in and I haven't heard anything that would make me think she is hurt at the moment, but we need to hurry and figure out a game plan." Jasper explained as Edward quietly continued to search for a way in.

"I'm worried that if we just barge in, they will do something drastic. Have you smelt any other human scents?" Edward said, climbing one of the nearest trees and straining to hear the thoughts through the house.

"No dude. No sign of Bella's parents." Jasper said quietly.

Jasper's phone buzzed once in his jacket pocket and he quickly removed it, answering it with a frown.

"Are you okay sugar?" Jasper asked down the phone as Edward heard Alice talk a mile a minute down the receiver.

'_Put Edward on__'_Alice said as Jasper handed the phone over to him.

As soon as the phone got to his ear, Alice said the words he was dreading

"Edward, you need to hurry. Things are going to get very bad, very soon!"

**Dun Dun Dun!...Whatcha think?**


End file.
